WTF! THE NARUTO PEOPLE ARE HERE Cool
by TheUnknownNinja1
Summary: Six adopted sisters are rich. They love Naruto. They are slightly random and very unpredictable. One day the Naruto characters show up (I won't say who) and let's just say things get very...interesting. You put the six crazy girls, a few weird anime characters, and a bunch of jealousy together what do you get? MY STORY!And a whole lot of trouble. Original on my Wattpad account.
1. Chapter 1

ATTENTION!: I am sorry if this sucks. Not used to this website. I'm used to Wattpad and shtuff. . . . and I brought this story from that account onto here so. . . . yeah. . . . ON WITH THE STORY XD!

~~Renay POV~~

"Zoey!" Came a loud shout from down the hall. "Get your ass up! We'll be late fore school!"

I opened my eyes when I heard my door knob rattling.

"Come on, Ray! Not you too!" Tori yelled.

"I'm already up,Tor!" I yelled through the locked door. I sat up in my king sized bed, it was a wonder I wasn't swallowed up in the black sea of bedding. I looked at my blood red clock, 6:14.

I flung the covers off of myself and sprung out of bed, almost falling and hitting my head on my huge table in the middle of my ginormous room. I walked over to my deep purple curtains and opened them, and smiled to myself as I looked out at our yard. I still can't get over the fact that Ms. Adams, a major leader in the fashion industry, adopted me and my five (also adopted) sisters, even if it was over 12 years.

I looked at the cloudless California sky- yup, you heard me, California- and smiled to myself. Kate would love this weather.

I walked away from my window, which is HUGE, to my friggin' gigantic bathroom to take a shower. I grabbed a towle from the dresser outside the door and walked in.

~~Victoria (Tori) POV~~

"C'mon, Zoey!" I yelled at the red door. "Wake up or we'll be late!"

"I'll wake up when Arianna does..." came her muffled reply. I sighed.

"That chance is as fat as a snowman's chance in hell." I muttered grimly.

I stomped over to Arianna's room and banged on the door, my good mood slowly slipping away. "Arianna. Up. Now."

"DAMMIT, ZOEY!" she yelled through the white door. "SHE'S USING _THE VOICE_ BECAUSE 'A YOU AND YOUR DAMN MOUTH!" The tan blonde flung open her door standing in a pair of shorts and a tanktop. Her version (and Renay's), version of pj's.

She pushed past me and stormed over to Zoey's locked door and kicked it off it's hinges.

"EEP!" Zoey squealed and shot out of bed and into her bathroom.

"Thank you." I said curtly as I passed Arianna on my way to the stairs. "Wake Jade up for me."

I may be the small and fragile one, but I can get serious and scary when I'm pissed.

I walked down the stairs through the living room and into the kitchen. I walked over to the fridge and climbed onto the counter to grab a huge sucker from my hidden stash and hopped down. I landed on the ground just as the back door opened and Kate walked in from her morning jog.

I sat down at the table and popped my sucker into my mouth as she ran to the fridge.

"Water...water..water.." she chanted frantically looking for a bottle of water on the shelves.

"Door." I said.

"WATER!" She yelled. "HA! I am AMAZING!"

"-ly annoying." Arianna said as she came walking into the kitchen in a white tank-top and a light purple-plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and a pair of deep blue cut off shorts and gladiator sandals. She had on some sunglasses perched on top of her curly mid-back length blonde hair in a high ponytail. Her bright blue eyes

"Where's Jade?" Kate asked.

"She's in the workout room, where else?" Arianna said sarcastically in a 'duh' tone. The workout room was another name for Jade's room, not many people go in there, it's her special training area.

"Okay, today's Thursday and we don't have school today or tomorrow." Zoey said coming out of the living room, her chocolate brown hair falling down her back in waves. Her light green eyes looked at each of us in question.

"I dunno. Renay, Jade and Tori usually come up with them together." Kate said then she looked to me.

I shrugged and looked ad Arianna. "Did you wake up Jade?" I asked.

"Hello. I said she was in the work out room, you should know that she works out for ten minutes every morning after she wakes up." She walked to the fridge and got out an apple.

I rolled my eyes and threw away the sucker stick and walked up the stairs to Renay's room, I picked the lock, a trate I learned from Arianna, and walked in.

I stepped onto her SUPER soft blue rug and walked over to her bedside where the wall came out more so the stairs, that went up into her ceiling weren't just popping out of the wall, were hidden from view. I walked up the stairs and crouched when the ceiling got too close and pushed the door on the ceiling up and scrambled up before I could fall.

I stood and brushed myself off before I looked around the not so familiar room. The walls were painted a blood red, bright blue, neon green, and black. not individual walls, but blue,green, black, and red spattered on the purple walls. I stood in the middle of a living room set; a black love-seat, a purple couch, and a blue recliner. Purple, blue and black pillows decorated and tied it all together.

They were all facing a 72 inch TV. WTF!? She has one and I don't!?

I looked around to the small door and headed towards it. I heard a voice. An angel's voice...

"On the first page of our story

The future seemed so bright

Then this thing turned out so evil

Don't know why I'm still surprised

Even Angels have their wicked schemes

And you take that to new extremes

But you'll always be my hero

Even though you've lost your mind

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn

But that's alright because I like the way it hurts

Just gonna stand there and hear me cry

But that's alright because I love the way you lie

I love the way you lie

Ohhhh, I love the way you lie

Now there's gravel in our voices

Glass is shattered from the fight

In this tug of war, you'll always win

Even when I'm right

Cause you feed me fables from your hand

With violent words and empty threats

And it's sick that all these battles

Are what keeps me satisfied

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn

But that's alright because I like the way it hurts

Just gonna stand there and hear me cry

But that's alright because I love the way you lie

I love the way you lie

Ohhhh, I love the way you lie

So maybe I'm a masochist

I try to run, But I don't wanna ever leave

Till' these walls are goin' up

In smoke with all our memories

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn

But that's alright because I like the way it hurts

Just gonna stand there and hear me cry

But that's alright because I love the way you lie

I love the way you lie

Ohhhh, I love the way you lie"

...Wow. I didn't know she could sing like that. I mean, I knew she could sing, just not like that, with so much emotion that it was heart breaking.

I quickly and quiet ly ran back to the hole and down a couple steps before coming back up loudly.

She was walking out of the room when I fell onto the ground, arms and legs sprawled out.

"My God!" I gasped. "How can you _stand _to walk up that thing?! It's friggin' scary!"

She laughed softly and walked towards me. She pulled me up to my feet, much to my dismay.

"Come on, we don't want Parker to get upset with us do we?" She said raining an eyebrow. I squeaked.

"EEP! I forgot!" I yelled as I bolted down the stairs and out her door.

~~Renay (Ray) POV~~

I walked out of my secret room to my not-as-secret-but-still-secret room only to find my super hyper and slightly scary adopted sister, Tori, as she flopped out on the ground.

"My God!" she gasped. "How can you _stand _to walk up that thing?! It's friggin' scary!"

I laughed softly and walked towards her. I pulled her up to her feet.

"Come on, we don't want Parker to get upset with us do we?" I said raining an eyebrow. She squeaked.

"EEP! I forgot!" she yelled as she bolted down the stairs and flew out my door. I chuckled at her hyperness.

I walked down a couple stairs before jumping over the side and onto my bed.

I rolled to the side of the now made bed and hopped up and walked over to my huge mirror. I looked at my reflection.

My bright red hair tumbled down my shoulders to my waist completely straight, my blue-grey eyes seemed brighter because of the eyeliner and mascara surrounding them, seemingly making them pop. I had a dark green T-shirt on under a long sleeved light grey over-shirt that I left unbuttoned. My black skinny jeans had holes all up and down the legs, obviously manually made, and a pair of black and red high-tops. To tie it all together, I had my black leather jacket on. I had my usual chains on, three chains, two charms on each.

One for each of my sisters and myself. Jade;a pair of boxing gloves. Arianna; a skull and crossed bones. Zoey; a classic drama face thing, for her mood swings. Kate; a pair of crossed paint brushes. Tori; a beautiful red rose. For me; a black heart that had thorns enclosing it.

On my neck, I had my usual necklace, a (sharp) purple stone, kind of like the one Naruto has. The First Hokage's necklace.

Mom knows just how much me (and my sisters) a different colored necklaces like this. Mom knows just how much we love watching/reading Naruto, so she bought us all some posters, our own set of Naruto DVDs and/or books (depending on who), and let us go Naruto crazy.

I looked at my mirror to see all the quotes I wrote down.

_No one can ever stop others from judging, but you can stop yourself. _(A/N: Teeheehee, I wrote that! =^.^=)

_People hate you? Good. That means you actually stood up for something in your life._

_You know my name. / Not my story. / You see my smile. / Not my pain. / You notice my cuts. / Not my scars. / You can read my lips. / Not my mind._

I looked at the first one and thought of everyone at the orphanage that thought I would never get adopted, led alone by an actual nice person. They judged me, I never judged them.

I read the second. Not many people like me because I speak my mind on anything and everything I find even slightly interesting.

The third is one that I read all the time. I have a sad story, all of the Adams sisters do. As does our mom.

Patricia Adams was an orphan all her life, like us, and never really had a permanent home. She knew what kind of thing we were dealing with. The pain, the loss, the loneliness. She felt bad for us and we all kinda...clicked.

Mom's young, 23, and knows what us 16/17 year-olds are going through and what we like. (as teen girls and as individuals) She knows how to talk to us about our troubles. She's just amazing and awesome.

I walked closer to my vanity to the side of the mirror and grabbed my red lipstick and a clear gloss, applying it to make my lips contrast with my pale lips.

"There." I said as I stepped back to look at myself. I grabbed my black shades and walked out of my room and rode down the black railing for the stairs. I landed very gracefully and walked to the door.

"Are we going or not!" Jade yelled from the kitchen she walked out into the living room and nearly ran into me.

She was wearing a light pink crop top that showed the pale green tank top underneath with a pair of blue jeans and black ankle boots with an inch heel. The light blue headband with a bow on the side tied the look of pastels together.

Kate walked out behind her with her shoulder length blonde hair tied back into a ponytail. Her warm brown eyes looked slightly angry. "You were the last one down!" Kate yelled at Jade.

I sighed. "Kate. Jade. Stop it before I hurt you two." I said emotionlessly.

Arianna and Tori came out of the kitchen, Tori chatting Arianna's ear off while Arianna had a look of pure agony on her face, her bright blue eyes begging for me to make her stop.

And the last of the Adams girls, Zoey, came out, looking like she wanted to go already.

"Guys. Get in the damn car and let's _go!"_ I said.

"Yea, _before_ Parker kills us." Arianna said.

"Who's driving?" Tori said in her soft voice.

"I'm driving my car." I said. They all looked at each other then looked back at me.

"NO!" They yelled.

"I don't care if you guys come with me or not. I'm taking my motorcycle." I walked to the garage and grabbed my keys from the hook it hung on and walked over to one of my many motorcycles.

My favorites were my red Ferrari V4, a white Honda CB-750, a black and white Zero Moto, a black Ostoure, a silver SwordFish, red a Lamborbiker, a black Confaderate Renovatio, and a couple more of them but in different colors.(A/N: cant put all the pics on here)

I walked towards my Honda and touched the kanjii I had Kate paint on there for me, right after she finished painting white over the word 'Honda.' The kanjii was 'danger', fits me perfectly, right?

I put the right key in the ignition, since all of my beauties' keys are on here, and reved the engine, smiling wickedly as it roared with awaiting speed. I could already feel the adrenaline pumping through my veins. Yes, I'm kind of an adrenaline junkie.

The others ran out into the garage looking scared as hell before they saw me on my baby, just parked there.

"You didn't think I was gonna go through the garage door again, did you?" I asked in annoyance and crossed my arms. "One time!"

"You took the whole door down!" Arianna yelled.

"It was my first ride on my new bike! Don't judge me!" I pouted.

"Whatever." Jade said lazily as she walked to her blue Mustang, Kate, as usual, followed her and took shotgun.

Tori got into her Volvo, Zoey in shot gun, man, we knew she was team Edward but _daaaamn_. Arianna got on her own motorcycle. It was a Zero Moto with a light purple paint job. I looked at Jade as she pulled her helmet onto her head and put my black one on and pushed a button on my keys.

As the garage door was opening, I revved my engine. With the way I hot-wired this thing, it could go over 300 MPH. (A/N: I got bored and made this kinda interesting...=^.^=) Not as fast as I would like,but it'll do.

When the door opened, I sped out, in twenty seconds tops reaching a measly 75.

_Faster._ I thought as I leaned in closer to the handles.

125. _Faster._

175. I started to turn a corner. _Ease up._

154. I turned the corner smoothly. _Ha! Faster!_

187. _Faster!_

246. Faster!

289. _Faster!_

300! _Whoo! This is awesome!_

"Yea! Whoo!" I yelled like an idiot. I slid onto a side road that led to the beach.

No one ever comes here so it's my place to ride. I'm pretty sure that sand isn't supposed to fly up 30 feet, right? Oh, well! I gotta get to Parker's, like, two days ago.

I drove in the middle of the beach, my red hair following my trail, and looked out to the ocean.

I know what you're probably thinking, 'is this chick's crazy?! 300 MPH!? Driving on a beach!? LOOKING AWAY AT THAT SPEED!?' And you need to know that 1.) I am not crazy, just adrenaline high. 2.) I am just so amazing I break the laws of physics. and 3.) I can look away because there is a grove where I'm driving from me going this way everyday and I know where every _grain_ of sand is on this beach.

I followed the curve of the grove and started going back to the main road, I would slow down once I hit it, I saw my chance to get on the road about 2km. away and slowly got closer to the road. I saw the flat rock that angled up and the tip,which was rounded, was about 20 feet in the air.

I hit it just right and sailed into the air. I ended up going about 50 feet in the air and pulled up on my motorcycle. Not to where it would flip around, just enough to cushion the fall and to make the weight even, I leaned forward a bit. I dropped to the ground like a stone.

I hit the ground and fishtailed but still made it.

I slowed down to a measly 89 MPH and waited for my sisters to catch up. They usually go 125-150 MPH so I can have my weird moment and they can go fast too.

Man, I love this family!

~~Parker's POV~~

_Where the hell are they!?_ I thought in anger. _Maybe Ray , she's an expert at dangerous stuff. Her chance in crashing is as fat as a flying pig's chance in frozen hell while singing My Pony by Far as their mom starts stripping for Frosty the Trucking Snowman and the girls stop obsessing with Naruto and fan fics._

I smiled to myself. _I spend waaaaay too much time with them..._

_HONK!_

I looked out the window to see Arianna and Renay dismounting their bikes as Jade and Kate getting out of the blue Mustang as Zoey and Tori got out of the Volvo. I sighed in relief and ran outside.

"WHAT THE BALLS TOOK YOU SO LONG!?" I yelled. Yup too much time with them...

"I wasn't the one who started the fight on Renay crashing through the garage door." Arianna said as she came over to stare emotionless at the girls.

"Kate did it!" Tori yelled and giggled as she walked over and squeezed the live out of me.

"Tor! You're gonna kill Parker!" Renay said. "At leased tell me before you do so he can go and ...hangout... with Ricky." she whispered that last part in her ear, still loud enough to where I could hear her.

"Come on, girls, get into the Hummer so we can go to the mall."

We all piled into the Hummer, somehow, Renay got into the driver's seat.

It was the longest and shortest ride to the mall I've ever had...

~~~~Skip to Renay, after they get back to Parker's~~~~

"We'll see ya later Parker." I said as I hugged him. I let go and jumped off the porch.

I ran to my bike and put my helmet on. I put the key in and reved it to life then spun out of the driveway and onto the main road. I had time to kill so I went to the school and practiced my tricks for a bit. I heard a familiar ring tone over the engine and slowed to a stop.

I pulled my phone out of my jacket and answered the phone.

~phone call (still Renay's POV)~

R:Yeah?

A: Where are you?

R: School

A: Practicing?

R: Yup.

A: Zo and Tor wanna go to the park on third, you in?

R: What the hell, why not?

A: She said she'll go now stop pestering me, brats!

R: See ya there, sis.

A: See ya.

~end phone call~

I drove over to the park to see them already there. I parked and took out my keys before bolting to the swings.

I may look tough and scary, and I am, but I can _swing._ Zo and Tor were running already but I got there first. Jade and Kate went on the slides and Arianna went to the...I forgot the name. Those bars that get higher and higher so you can hang upside down. Yea, those things.

We played and joked and ran for. Two. Whole. Hours. How Zoey is still awake, I'll never know.

We were currently laying in a field about, meh, 30 or so feet away from the park?, and we were lying in a circle, our heads closer together and our bodies sprawled out...kinda like a flower.

I closed my eyes when the light behind them faded.

"WHO THE HELL TURNED OFF THE SUN?!" Kate asked. She's not the sharpest crayon in the box...

"What's that noise?" Jade asked. I heard it to. A sort of high pitched sound, but as it got louder, it also got deeper. It wasn't one sound it was many sounds. Screaming.

I opened my eyes and sat up just to be pushed down with such a force I almost died.

ACK! came from everyone in the field. Definitely more than the six Adams girls.

It sounded like...13!? My breath stops from a weight on my chest, lucky me, I can hold my breath for ten minutes.

"Loosing...oxygen...supply...brain...dying..." Tori said and there's the rustling of fabric.

A minute passes...

"My God, I think I'll kill whoever landed on me!" Arianna gasped. More rustling.

Two minutes...

"Who are you?!" Kate yelled more.

Three...

"Oh, my poor head. Damn you're a troublesome sister..." Zoey added. Again more rustling.

Four...

"Off." Jade said calmly. Someone falling to the ground with a thump

"Is she alive...?"

"AH! Get your redhead off of mine!" Tori yelled.

Suddenly, the weight from my chest was lifted. I still didn't breathe. It hurts to try.

"YOU KILLED MY SISTER!" Arianna shouted. I coughed and breathed in deeply, gasping for breath.

I sat up and felt a hand at my back, knowing it was Jade.

"Easy. Breathe slowly. Hold still." Jade instructed. I did as told and calmed down. While this was happening, I was vaguely aware of the yelling going on around me.

"-you almost kill my sister and all you have to say is 'sorry'?!"

"Arianna. Stop." I said weakly.

"Who the hell are you people?" Zoey asked/demanded.

"And why are you-" Kate started.

"AKAMARU!" Tori squealed.

My head snapped up and I looked at the people in front of me and couldn't believe it... It... was...

"Impossible." I said staring at the group in awe.

"I-It can't be! Y-You guys aren't real!" Jade yelled. Her usual calm, cool, and collected demeanor shattered.

"HOLY FUDGE! IT'S AKAMARU, NARUTO, KIBA, SHIKAMARU, GAARA, KANKURO, AND KAKASHI!...Oh, and Duck Ass." Tori said.

"How do you know our names, Small Child!" Kankuro shouted and pointed. Shiver, he creeps me out...

"Shut up, Kitty!" Jade yelled.

"STOP ALL YOUR FUCKING YELLING AND CALM YO TITS DOWN!" I yelled. The...people looked at me strangely.

"STOP LOOKING AT MY LIKE THAT! I'LL RIP YA HEADS OFF AND FEED 'EM TO JOSH!" I yelled.

"Why joo do dat to meh Josh?" Tori sobbed.

"Shut. Up. Tor." I said in a scary tone.

"Yes, ma'am." She shut up.

"Are you people real?" I asked.

"YUP, BELIEVE IT!" 'Naruto' said/shouted.

"You...person. Shut it." I said.

"If you're real why are you here?" Zoey asked, bored.

"We were on a mission, saw a flash of light and landed on you...people." Naruto said FINALLY quietly.

"Hmm...FAMILY MEETING!" I yelled.

We all ran of about 30 yards from them and got in a small circle.

"Do you think they're real?" Arianna asked me.

"If I define the laws of physics so can they. Maybe they went through a portal from their dimension to ours." I said seriously.

"I don't care as long as I get the Dog." Tori said.

"Which one?" I asked.

"Both." She said.

"Fair enough." I said.

"YAY!" Tori shouted in glee.

"SHH!" We shushed her.

"Pineapple." Zoey said.

"Purple" Kate said.

"Panda" Arianna said.

"Don't want one, I've got Matt." I said.

"I am not taking the Perv OR Duck Ass. I'd rather take Lee." Jade said

"Then I guess you'll be lonely FOREVER because you're too calm for Naruto." I said.

"We let them stay at our place?" Zoey asked before Jade could kill me.

"I guess. you know we have the room." Kate said.

"All in." Tori said. We stuck our hands in the middle.

"Break." We said and walked back over to them.

"Okay, I'm Tori, This is Zoey, Kate, and Jade."She pointed to each of them in turn. "We're the...somewhat nice ones." She said with a big smile.

"I'm Arianna and this is Renay. We're the not so nice ones. Make me made and I'll let Ray take care of you." My _caring_ sister said with a blank face. Note my sarcasm about caring? 'Corse you do.

"I don't like people. But I like my distance. Don't touch me. Don't talk to me unless I speak first. And. Do. Not. Touch. My. Stuff." I said and they all cringed, even my sisters and Panda-chan!

"Got it" They all mumbled and Akamaru whimpered.

"Good. Now, you people. Get into the cars. Now." I said threateningly as I walked away. They didn't hesitate to follow me, even though they kept their distance. Good ninjas.

"What the hell are those?!" Kiba asked in shock as we came upon the parking lot.

"Two cars and two motorcycles." I said. "Naruto, if you so much as _breathe _on it, you're dead."

Naruto backed up with his hands up in surrender.

I grabbed my helmet and put it on.

~~Tori's POV~~

I watched, along with everyone else, Naruto's first encounter with Renay and her bikes. Renay put her helmet on and climbed onto the back of her bike and put the keys in.

"Don't be scared of what happens next."Arianna said to them.

Renay revved the motorcycle to life and spun around before driving around a bit, to build up speed.

She got so fast we could barely see her, then she stopped.

"Heh heh, who wants a ride?" She asked. No one did anything. "Eh, you, blondie." she pointed to Naruto. "Get on."

He walked forward and looked at the Honda like it was gonna eat him.

Ray sighed.

"Figures. You wouldn't be _strong enough_ to handle a little scare." She shook her head. "Such a shame."

"I'll do it." Naruto said. "But why do you have that thing on your head and I don't?"

Ray chuckled and took it off. She gave it to him and he put it on.

"Better?" She asked.

"Much." His voice was muffled by the helmet.

He got on, how they fit, I do not know, and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hold on!" She yelled, her voice already filled with excitment.

Aaaaaaaaaand...

They're gone. You could practically hear Naruto screaming from here...

Me: I OWN NOTHING!...I'm sorry if something in here is offensive, it is entirely unintentional. If something from this story is real, besides the obvious, it is purely coincidence. I don't sit around and wonder, 'I wonder what California street a park could be on.' or if a motorcycle can actually go 300 MPH. I just got bored with the last one...don't judge me... If a road it EXACTALLY the same, then I am freaking out.


	2. Chapter 2

~~Naruto POV~~

THIS GIRL'S TRYING TO KILL ME!

We go speeding down this...path? I dunno, Imma call it a place of death... Anyway, we're going faster than Bushy Brows!...Or Bushy-er Brows!...Now that's saying something. She turns down a smaller path and slows down slightly.

"STOP THAT GAWD AWFUL SCREAMING!" She yells at me.

I stop yelling at the top of my lungs and hold onto her tighter, placing my chin on her neck to see where we're going...

HOW IN HELL CAN SHE SEE!? IT'S JUST A BLUR OF SHAPES AND COLORS!

I'm tempted to scream but I'm barely on this thing to begin with and one push from her and I'll be dead. I hold onto her even tighter, surprised that she hasn't killed me yet. I won't admit it to anyone, but she kinda scares me... She makes Sakura look like a friendly teddy bear...

She turns a corner and we slow down substantially. Soon, we're just moving at around a jogging pace. She chuckles because I'm still clinging to her for dear life. I don't trust her...

Soon we're at a...I dunno, it looks like a smooth pale rock, different from the barker path we were just on but in a way the same. She pulls in and we're driving past a HUGE field. It has a fountain in the center and a bunch of tall buildings but the biggest is off to the right and a LONG ways away. She comes closer to the big building and pushes a button on a chain holding small metal keys and a wall starts to come up!

She brings this metal death trap inside and takes the key out of this hole...the purring of the machine stops when she does and she gets off. I stumble to the ground and sprawl out.

"Oh' sweet ground! How I have missed you!" I exclaim.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" She asks with a gleam in her blue-grey eyes. "I've never driven with another person before, so I slowed down a bunch."

"SLOWED DOWN!?" I yelled. "You mean that was _slow!?_"

"Well, for me, yeah." She said as she grabbed my arm and hauled me up as if I weighed nothing. She grabbed the contraption off of my head and put it on the white hell. I looked closer at it and recognised a kanji on the side.

"Danger?" I asked.

"Yup! I'm the wild child of the group, BELIEVE IT!" She exclaimed heading for a door.

"Hey! That's my thing!" I said running after her.

~~Renay POV~~

I walked into the house and Naruto followed. Good Naruto.

I walked into the kitchen and looked in our pantry for my best friend; Instant Ramen! I grabbed two beef and threw one to Naruto.

He caught it and looked at it. When he realized it was ramen, his mood instantly brightened.

"RAMEN!" He yelled.

"No, it's a box of cheese." I said sarcastically, making his mood falter.

"I don't like cheese..." He mumbled.

"Blasphemy!" I yelled while pointing at him

I walked over to him and gave him mine.

"Meh, I'm not hungry anymore. You make the ramen and eat in here. You break, burn, loose, or blow something up, you're buting it. And you can't afford the stuff we have." I said walking to the stairs.

"E'm'kay." He said.

I walked up to the third floor and down the right hallway. Lucky me, no one lived on this side of the stairs but me. Mwahahahahaa!

I walked over to my black door and unlocked it, stepping inside and not bothering to shut my door. Naruto is down stairs eating ramen and the others won't be home for another hour.

I turned on my computer and pulled up YouTube, my other best friend...I have a lot of friends...but none of them are alive. Excluding Parker and my adopted family.

I started playing my playlist of videos and closed my eyes, loosing myself in the music...

_"_Here comes the darkness  
It's eating all my soul  
Now all of the sparkles  
Are out of control  
This fire is raging  
I can't find the door

I just want to die here  
But you wanted more

You want me to burn  
Want me to burn  
Want me to hurt  
And maybe I will finally learn

Here comes the darkness  
It's eating all my brain  
Now that the light  
Has driven me insane  
This fire is blazing  
And I'm still inside

I just want to die here  
You wont let me out alive

You want be to burn  
Want me to burn  
Want me to hurt  
And maybe I will finally learn_"_

I sufinished without noticing the blonde ninja in my doorway...

~~Arianna POV~~

I got home earlier than usual, knowing that Renay would be too lazy to make sure Naruto didn't go and..._Naruto _things up.

I'm sure that they got here fifteen minutes before me, just enough time for Ray to give Naruto food, go to her room and sing some songs. And also enough time for Naruto to destroy our house...

I took the key out of ignition and ran into the house, through the living room, up the stairs, down the right hall and to Ray's room.

What I saw pissed me off a little and also shocked me...

There.

In the doorway.

Was a friggin orange blob of blonde hair.

Listening to my sister.

As she was singing.

_"Define your meanin' of war_

_To me it's what we do when we're bored_  
_I feel the heat comin' off of the blacktop_  
_And it makes me want it more_

_Because I'm hyped up, outta control_  
_If it's a fight I'm ready to go_  
_I wouldn't put my money on the other guy_  
_If you know what I know that I know_

_It's been a long time comin'_  
_And the tables' turned around_  
_'Cause one of us is goin'_  
_One of us is goin' down_

_I'm not runnin'_  
_It's a little different now_  
_'Cause one of us is goin'_  
_One of us is goin' down_

_Define your meanin' of fun_  
_To me it's when we're gettin' it done_  
_I feel the heat comin' off of the blacktop_  
_so get ready for another one_

_Let's take a trip down memory lane_  
_The words circling im my brain_  
_You can treat this like they're all the same_  
_But don't cry like a bitch when you feel the pain_

_It's been a long time coming_  
_And the tables' turned around_  
_'Cause one of us is goin'_  
_One of us is goin' down_

_I'm not runnin'_  
_It's a little different now_  
_'Cause one of us is goin'_  
_One of us is goin' down_

_This is hardly worth fightin' for_  
_But it's the little petty shit that I can't ignore_  
_With my fist in your face_  
_And your face on the floor_

_It'll be a long time comin'_  
_But you got the message now_  
_'Cause I was never goin'_  
_Yeah, you're the one that's goin' down_

_One of us is going downn_  
_I'm not runnin'_  
_It's a little different now_  
_'Cause one of us is goin'_  
_One of us is goin' down_  
_One of us is goin' down, down, down." _She sung, spinning around in her chair.

Ray was singing some of her usual she knew that someone besides me was listening to her without her persission...I don't wanna think about it.

I put a hand over Naruto's mouth and dragged him out of the doorway and to the left of the stairs. I didn't stop or remove my hand until we were in the safty of my room. Behind a locked door.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" I yell/asked him.

"I was eating ramen then I heard the voice of an angel...I followed it to her room and..." He trailed off.

"If she finds out, you're dead. Didn't you hear what she said about space?!" I yelled flailing my arms like an idiot.

"Then we don't tell her." He said.

"Yeah, whatever." I said. "Now, get out." I opened my door and threw him out, following behind him.

He landed on his face in the middle of the hallway. I steped over him and walked to Ray's room.

She was on Wattpad reading something while music played, without her singing. I knocked on her door and she turned around.

"Hey."I said.

"Hola." She replied boredly.

"Stop your moping around in boredom and come talk to people." I said.

"No. I'm going over to Matt's for a bit." She told me, I groned in responce.

"Why do you date him?! He's a manwhore! And a jock! He's an idiot!" I said, voicing my complaints again for the bazillionth time since they got together.

"Whatever. I'm still going." She said getting up and grabbing her jacket and phone from her bed and pushing past me.

"UGH!" I groaned in frustration.

Ray has been dating Matt for about 5 months now me and the others hate him with a firey passion. He constantly flirts with us, in front of Ray! When it happens she doesn't even notice! She looks the other way or doesn't listen. We try to hepl her see just how much of a tool he is, but she always has a cover-up for him.

The girls and Naruto people came in then.

"What's going on?!" Zoey demanded.

"She's doing over to Matt's house." I said his name with so much hate it was almost living.

The girls groaned.

"Who's Matt?" Kiba asked.

"A bastard who's after Renay for her body." Me and the girls said, excluding Ray, of corse.

"No, he's not! He's my damn boyfriend and I don't care what you do or say, I'm going to see him!" Renay said as she stomped over to the garage door and slamed it. We heard the garage door open and her bike revve to life. We heard the tires squeal and the bikes engine fade into silence in less than five seconds.

"Don't listen to her, he's a manwhore." I said.

~~~~~~Renay's POV, after coming home from Matt's~~~~~

I left my bike in the garage and opened the door that led to the living room. It was 11 at night so everyone was just talking in the living room when I got in.

No one seemed to notice me, even when I slamed the door. Some ninjas.

I listened in on their conversation that Tori brought them into anyways.

"So, Naruto, your turn for a tragic life story."

I didn't listen to what he said, I knew it all already.

A couple minutes later, Tori said; "Congradulations, Naruto! You have had a tragic past! you can join the club!"

I decided to make my presence known.

I hopped over the back of the couch and settled in between Gaara and Naruto, who were both shocked to see me...well, Gaara was to some degree.

"Hey, Ray! You just missed out! We showed them their manga and anime and then we had a little pow wow to get to know about their tragic pasts! So we have a new vice-president, Gaara, and some new members, Naruto, Kakashi, Lee and Sasuke!" Tori said. "Okay, kids, meeting ajerned!"

The girls and I started to get up before Kakashi said the stupidest thing he could have possibly said to the Adams girls.

"Wait! Don't we get to hear your stories? We just told you our deepest darkest secrets and we know almost nothing about you!" He said.

"Yeah! Tell us your stories!" Kiba chimed in.

I saw Tori clench her fist, Zoey bite her lip, Jade and Kate glared at the floor while Arianna openly glared at the ninja. I just looked straight ahead without seeing anything as memories of my past flashed through my mind.

"I'll go first." Jade said. "My parents gave me up the second I was born, not much."

"Mine's a simple story, my parents had a car wreck. It's kinda ironic because they were going back home from dropping me off at the orphanage." Kate said.

"My mom was in the store with my little brother when the bullets started flying. Dad was never in the picture." Zoey supplied.

"Never knew 'em. They left me on the orphanage doorstep in the rain when I was only days old." Arianna said still glaring at Kakashi.

"My parents thought I was a disgrace. They left me at a store one day and I wondered around aimlessly and found the orphanage." Tori said.

They all looked at me while I still looked forward. Nobody knows what happened to me, not even my sisters. Evertime they brought it up, I always got this look on my face. My eyes became distant and I became deathly still.

"C'mon, Ray, you can tell us." Arianna said in a soft voice, supprising the characters.

"No." I said curtly. I stood and begane to walk away but Naruto grabbed my wrist.

"C'mon, it can't be as bad as mi-" Naruto started before I whirled around.

"Shut up, you don't know anything! You wanna know my story? Fine!" I yelled and took my wrist from his grip. "When I was three, my mom died giving birth to my little sister who also died about five seconds later. My dad said I looked too much like my mom and beat me everynight. He blamed me for her death and it wouldn't stop. He was always drunk off his ass. He would beat me then throw me outsidewith out food or water for weeks on end. One night, I was outside from a beating and he was playing with a gun, drunk. I heard a bang and a thud so I ran. I found myself at the orphanage later on that night and never looked back. My past is my past, leave it at that!" I yelled at ran up the stairs to my room and banged the door shut before locking it.

I ran up to my no-so-secter-but-still-sorta-secret room then to my really secret room and shut the door. I ran to the black couch and threw myself on it and cried until I fell asleep...

~~Arianna POV~~

I stared after Ray in shock. That was the first time she ever told her story that I know of. I got up and gave a glare to the shell shocked ninjas and they all flinched back.

"What the hell?! You don't have to pressure my sister into things! She'll either snap of breakdown! She's most likely crying her eyes out now!" I said as I stormed up the stairs and tried to open the door.

"Come on, Renay! Let me in!" i yelled while banging on the door.

Nothing

"Come on, they didn't know. None of us did." I pleaded. Once again, silence.

I sighed and walked downstairs to the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle before walking into the living room.

"No luck, huh?" Jade asked.

"What do you think." I said icily as I walked over to sit between Gaara and Naruto.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know. It was our first time hearing about her past, too." I said looking at the top of the water bottle.

"I'm goint to the gym."Jade said as she walked out the front door.

"So we just lost another one." Zoey said. "How troublesome." She put her arm over her eyes as she fell back onto the carpeted floor.

"I agree." Shikamaru said as he fell back beside her, also putting his arm over his eyes.

Wow, talk about a match made in heaven...

"I'll see what I can do." Tori said getting up and walking up stairs.

I sighed. "She's not gonna get through to her. If I can't, nobody can." I said as I let my head fall back onto the couch.

"I tried. It wasn't any better." Tori said as she came down the stairs looking sad.

"I'm goin' to bed. Boys find a room to the right of the stairs. Third floor. Keep away from the black door, it's Renay's." Zoey said, yawning.

Everyone then filed upstairs and went our seprate ways.

~~Gaara's POV~~

Wow, someone actually has an even more crappy past then me. And the girl that seems like the most normal at that. Why is it always the good ones?

~~Naruto's POV (around 3am)~~

I was the first to pick a room, which was across from Renay's Gaara to her right, Kiba across from him, Shikamaru to his right, Sasuke across from him, Kankuro to his right, and Kakashi was at the end of the hall.

I exited my room and walked over to Renay's door and grabbed the handle. Locked.

I picked the lock and, with many failed attempts, finally got it open. I walked into the dark room and saw a light from the ceiling. I walked over to it and looked up.

There was a hole in the ceiling and stairs leading up to it. I walked up it couscously and saw no one was there but a door was. I walked towards it and heard her singing through the door.

_"Lay my head, under the water_  
_Lay my head, under the sea_  
_Excuse me sir, am I your daughter?_  
_Won't you take me back, take me back and see?_

_There's not a time, for being younger_  
_And all my friends, are enemies_  
_And if I cried unto my mother_  
_No she wasn't there, she wasn't there for me_

_Don't let the water drag you down (Don't let the water drag you down)_  
_Don't let the water drag you down_

_Broken lines, across my mirror_  
_Show my face, all red and bruised_  
_And though I screamed and I screamed, well no one came running_  
_No I wasn't saved, I wasn't saved from me_

_Don't let the water drag you down (Don't let the water drag you down)_  
_Don't let the water drag you down_

_Don't let me drown, don't let me drown in the waves, oh_  
_I could be found, I could be one who is saved_  
_Saved, saved, saved_

_Lay my head, under the water_  
_Lord I pray, for calmer seas_  
_And when I wake from this dream, with chains all around me_  
_No, I've never been, I've never been free_  
_No, I've never been, I've never been free_  
_No, I've never been, I've never been free"_

I opened the door to see her staring at the ceiling and singing. Her waist length bright red hair was scatered out all around her. She noticed me and her eyes grew wide.

"Y-You didn't hear that, d-did you?" She asked.

"Yeah, I did." I said. She put her hands over face and groaned.

"Why? Why?! WHY?!" She yelled, the sound muffled by her pale hands.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I walked over and she sat up and moved her feet so they were on the ground to make room for me.

"I don't like people hearing me sing. I'm no good." She said. Is she crazy? She's amazing!

"I liked it." I said.

"Don't lie to me." She said scarily.

"I'm not. You're really good, why don't you believe me?" I asked.

"It's just...I'll tell you later." She said. "I'm too tired to think." She said looking like she couldn't keep her puffy eyes open. Her make up was all over her face and her hair was a mess. But she still had some beauty, even in this weak state.

She closed her eyes and her head fell onto my shoulder and in seconds she was asleep. I was blushing like mad. She looked so peaceful, minus the smeared make up and puffy eyes. I just sat there, staring at her, for about an hour. She kept mumbling some stuff that I couldn't quite catch. I picked her up bridal style and took her out of this room, through the other and down the stairs.

When I reached the cold wood floor with my feet I quickly walked over to the bed, glad for the black rug placed under it, and placed Renay on it and pulling the comfoter over her.

I walked back to my room and fell onto the bed.

my last thought before drifting off to sleep was; What the hell was that?

~~Kiba POV (morning, meh, 7am?)~~

I woke up to three girls screaming at the top of their lungs. I hopped out of bed and flung my door open, noticing all the boys doing the same (except Naruto and Shikamaru, lazy asses), and ran down the stairs. I ran through the kitchen to the dinning room to see the three girls, Jade, Tori and Kate fighting like no tomorrow.

"YOU TOOK MY YOGERT!" Jade yelled.

"You took my friggin' coffee!" Kate shouted.

"YOU TWO MOTHER-TRUCKING FLUFF EATERS AET MY CANDY! I NEED MY MORNIN' SUGA!" Tori said as she hopped down from the table.

"Why the loudness?" Zoey's carefree voice said behind us ninja.

"THEY ATE MUH CANDEH! THEY GON' DIE NOW!" Tori shouted as she lept over to the other girls, successfully knocking them over.

"'E'm'kay." Zoey said as she walked past me and to the fridge in the kitchen. She grabbed an apple and sat down at the table and took a bite out of it. She grabbed a magazine and started flipping through the pages boredly.

"IMMA KILL JOO ALL!" Arianna shouted from the top of the stairs. She jumped down and landed in a crouch. A three story drop, and she sprints over to her sisters like it was a simpe two feet. These girls really are something...

Arianna jumped over the table and right onto Jade's back, causing Jade to fall backwards.

"JOO WOKE ME UP! JOO ALL MUST DIEH!" Arianna said in a weird voice. I just noticed Naruto and Shikamaru's sleepy forms, how long had they been there?

"SHUT THE HELL UP! ALL OF YOU! DO YOU WANT TO END UP LIKE RICK?! OR BOB!?" Renay yelled. The girls instantly stopped fighting and stood at attention, their feet together, backs straight and hands flat against their sides, even Zoey. "Yeah, I thought not. You know better than to wake me up, especially if we have school off! I am ashamed you. All of you." She walked into the kitchen and the girls followed in a single file line.

I looked at the others and their expressions mirrored my own, (pretty sure of Kakashi's through the mask) except Gaara and Sasuke, who both remained stoic as ever, and shrugged. I followed the girls into the kitchen, surprised to see five of them seated quietly at the table and Renay cooking.

"Sorry, you had to see that guys, this happens every morning, get used to it. Bacon, pancakes, waffles and eggs for breakfast." Renay said with out even turning around. How did she know we were here?

"I could hear your footsteps, genious." She replied.

"What the hell? Did you read my mind?!" I yelled.

"No, Kiba, you said it out loud. Gawd, you people are stupid..." Zoey said.

"...Shut up..." I said.

"Don't mess with us, Mutt." Renay said. Damn she's scary...

"Thanks, Mutt." She said turning back to the food. "Real great boost in my self-esteem area." She mumbled sarcastically.

"Ray, go to the music house. You'll feel better." Arianna said, sending a glare my way.

"Yeah, take over for me. It smells too much like mutt in here, and Akamaru isn't it. He's smells like awesome." The red head replied.

"Ouch, the rudeness..." I mumbled.

Renay walked out the back door in a couple of seconds, Arianna taking her place.

"...JOO STILL ATE MEH YOGERT!"

Oh, this was going to be a long day...


	3. Chapter 3

~~Renay POV music house~~

I sat at my desk in the recording area as I was surffing music on YouTube when I stumbled apon a music video I liked. Radioactive - Lindsey Stirling and Pentatonix (Imagine Dragons Cover), it seemed like fun to make. My sisters and I should do that sometime...

I walked out to the gardens, didn't really feel like doing anything musical-ish right now, so I went to the fountain. I sat on the fountain wall thingy and stared at my reflection. My long red hair was pulled into a ponytail with some coming out in the front to frame my pale face. Wow, I live in California and I'm paler than Gaara and Sasuke. Man, I need to go to the beach...

...I. Am. A. GENIOUS!

I ran to the house and through the back door, just randomly flying into the kitchen like I was on crack or something. It scared the crap outta the ninjas.

"I KNOW WHAT WE'RE GONNA DO TODAY!" I shouted as I pointed at the sky like a mad man.

"Good to know, Phinious." Kate said sarcasticly.

"Shut up or I'll leave you here while I take the ninjas to the beach. After shopping,of corse." I said. "No offence, guys, but people don't wear that stuff here."

"I like what I'm wearing..." Kiba said.

"Whatever, eat and let's get going." I said.

"I'm not getting on that death machine again!" Naruto shouted.

"Oh, Naruto, my loveable friend, that is why I'm driving my convertable." I said walking to the stairs

"Converta-what?" Naruto asked, I just chuckled in responce and kept walking.

"Where are you going?" Arianna asked.

"To go play strip-poker with Taylor Lautner. What do you think? I'm just going to take a friggin' shower." I said as I walked up the stairs to my room.

I walked into my room, shutting and locking my door, heading for my HUGE walk in closet and grabbing an outfit before heading to the bathroom. Imma smell like awesomeness.

~~Arianna POV~~

I made a HUGE breackfast and placed it all on the table and my sisters dug right in. I made too many food item thingys to count, but just for the fun of it, I gave the ninjas jiuce boxes and my sisters soda.

"How come we have to drink these...things and you guys, er, girls get those?" Kiba asked.

"Becaeus, my smelley friend, here it's illigal for a man to drink a woman's soda." Tori said in a matter-of-fact tone while the girls and I were trying to contain our laughter.

"Oh, well, that makes sense...sorta." Kiba said looking thoughtfull. We tried to contain it, we really did.

We burst out laughing.

"Hahaha, oh my, hahaha, gosh! That's hilarious! Hahaha!" Jade laughed clutching her side.

"Ohmehgosh! I'm dying!" Kate yelled.

"Why are you dying!" Kakashi yelled.

"Kiba! So! Funny! Oh, the pain of hilarity!" Tori shreiked inbetween fits of giggles.

"Oh, dear, Lord..." Zoey said. She's not much for the jokes, but we got her to chuckle a bit! Progress!

"...I'm waking up to ash and dust  
I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust  
I'm breathing in the chemicals

I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive..."

...Scilence...

"...What was that...?" Gaara asked. Holy shiz! It speaks!

"That was..." I looked over to my sisters for help. "Should I tell them?"

"It was Ray." Kate said saddly.

"EH?!" the ninjas shouted, all except Naruto, Kakashi and Shikamaru.

"B-but, she's so heartless! How could that be her?!" Kiba ask/shouted.

"Too much emotion for her! You lie!" Kankuro shouted.

"Don't talk about her like that." Tori said menicingly.

"She's been through a bunch of shiz and music was her only way out. So, shut up." Jade said.

"It's true. I've been through a lot." Ray's voice said from the kitchen's door frame.

"R-Ray!" Tori shouted. "W-We didn't tell them the story! Honest!"

"I know. Time to get dressed, we're leaving in twenty minutes." She said turning to go back to her room.

"That was a close one." My sisters and I sighed.

~~Renay's POV bed room~~

I put on my black cut off short shorts, red crop top over my black two piece swimming suit and black gladiator sandals on my feet and grabbed a beach towel and threw it in a bag and shoved my wallet and phone inside as well.

I grabbed my sunglasses and walked out my door, shutting and locking it as normal.

I slid down the railing on the stairs and shouted with glee. I lended oh, so gracefully on my ass.

"Ow..." I said. Lucky me, Kakashi decided to come downstairs just in time to see my epic fail.

"Need some help?" He asked with a gloved hand out streached.

"Thanks." I mumbled as I took hold of his hand and stood up.

I walked away as soon as I was up and stalked into the living room.

"Meh! 10 more minutes!" I shouted. "Hurry your asses up before I leave with the ones already waiting!"

I looked at who was already down here, all the ninjas and Arianna. She was wearing the same as me only different colors. Her shorts were a light blue and her shirt a light green her gladiator sandals were a light blue.

I heard four squeals from upstairs and the girls running around like crazy.

"Where's friggin' my phone?!" Jade asked.

"Where the fuzz are my sunglasses!?" Tori asked.

"My stupid bag?!" Kate yelled.

"What'd I do with my troublesome shoes?!" Zoey screached.

"Jade! Dresser! Tori! Nightstand! Kate under your bed! Zoey! Closet!" I yelled.

"Thanks!" They all yelled and slid down the railing.

They actually stuck the landing, those friggin' retards...

"Let's go!" I shouted. "Gaara, Kankuro and Naruto. You're with me. Kakashi, Shikamaru, you're with Zoey and Jade. Sasuke you're with Kate and Tori. Arianna's taking her bike. Gaara, sorry, but the gourd stays here."

Kankuro and Naruto looked scared and Gaara looked like he was gonna kill me but still took off his gourd... Oh, well! Can't be helped!

I pulled Naruto and Kankuro away Gaara followed. Good Gaara.

I led them to the garage and over to my car. A red convertable.

"Get in." I said as I jumped over the side and into the driver's seat. Gaara sat next to me in shot gun, Kankuro behind me and Naruto behind Gaara. I put the key into the ignition and started it up.

I backed up some and pulled over next to Tori's Volvo and shouted to her.

"We're going to the mall on eighty-third, 'kay?" I asked

"'KAY!" ...Damn she's loud.

"Tell the others!" Tori shouted over her squealing tires, The others had already gone. I brought out my phone and texted Jade where to go and she replied with 'kay.' I put my phone in my back pocket and started driving off the property, slowly.

"Just a warning; she goes fast." Naruto said to the others.

"Naruto. This thing only goes 200. That's not fast." I said seriously.

"NOT FAST!?" Kankuro and Naruto shouted.

"No, it's not fast. Well, not fast for me." I said as I pulled onto the main road.

I looked in front of us to see my sisters a good 20 yards away and looked at Gaara, ignoring the others. He looked at me in question.

"You wanna get there first?" I asked.

He smirked. "Step on it."

"Don't need to tell me twice." I said with a laugh. I did what he said and stepped on it.

Soon we were going 'bout 175 in the wrong lane and passing my sisters with ease.

Gaara smiled the smallest smile possable and Naruto and Kankuro were holding onto each other in the back. Oh, did I forget to mention that Gaara and I had our seat-belts on and they didn't? No? Well, they didn't and we did. Gaara's just smart like that.

"OH, DEAR LORD, SAVE US!" Kankuro and Naruto shouted clinging to each other like idiots.

"Whoo!" I yelled and went full speed. Hee hee. "Ya know, Gaara? The dangerous live suits you."

He looked at me and smirked. "Well, now I get to learn from the master."

Was Gaara just flirting? With ME?! Oh, Lord. Arianna's gonna kill me...

ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! I FEEL AWESOME!...Ahem, sorry, the caps lock was stuck. So, Gaara is flirting with Renay? When Arianna already called dibs?! Oh, Lord. Imma just go ahead and call the ambulance now...


	4. Chapter 4

~~Renay POV~~

I looked behind me to see the girls a ways back we'll get to the mall in about an hour so I turned the radio on.

_"You put it down like New York City_  
_I never sleep!_  
_Wild like Los Angeles_  
_My fantasy!_  
_Hotter than Miami_  
_I feel the heat!_  
_Ohh, Miss International love_  
_Ohh, Miss International love!"_

"Meh, I hate Chris Brown." I said myself.

"Chris who?" Gaara asked.

"It's a singer. I personally hate the guy, but his songs are cool, I guess." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Um...okay?" Gaara said.

"Meh, this world is confusing, but you get used to it after a while." I said.

"It's not this world that's confusing." He started. "It's you."

Again with the flirting! When will it end?!

"Play something that doesn't make me want to throw myself out the car!" Kankuro shouted.

"Hey! I'm listening to Pitbull. He's my main man!...So shut up!" I yelled and swerved the car to make him slam into the blonde ninja to his left.

"WAAAAH! I'M SORRY! DON'T KILL ME!" Kankuro shouted.

"Meh, I'll _try _not to kill you..." I said smirking at them in the mirror. They had looks of horror on their faces. "Just kidding!" I said with a huge smile they sighed in relief and Gaara grumbled his complaint.

"I'm kidding because I won't try at all!" I said happily, Gaara smirked and the two in the back started to pray. Idiots.

_"Oh, oh, oh, come fill my glass up a little more  
We 'bout to get up, and burn this floor  
You know we getting hotter, and hotter  
Sexy and hotter, let's shut it down!" _Nicki Minaj sang through the speakers.

"Meh, I like Nicki and this song...Guess I'll keep it!" I said with a big smile. Gaara looked at me.

"Why are you talking to yourself?" He asked.

"I'm not talking to myself, I'm educating you guys in the mind of me." I said with a bright smile.

"Oh, well, that makes sense...I guess." He looked thoughtful.

"Hey, if you two are done planning your marriage, me and Naruto are wondering when we'll be ther-" Kankuro started before I sent him a glare.

"Keep your eyes on the-!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" I shouted as I swerved the car again.

"Yes, ma'am!" Naruto and Kankuro shouted.

"Good ninjas." I mumbled as Gaara just smirked at me.

"Don't smirk at me, Sand Man." I said glaring at him. "Or I'll kill you."

"That's my line..." He grumbled.

"Oh, shut up. We're here." I said as I pulled in to the parking lot and flew into an empty space. I unbuckled myself and hopped over the door and onto the ground with utmost grace, as did Gaara, while the other boys scrambled out and landed in a heap on the ground. Idiots.

"C'mon, let's go inside and get some clothes." I said walking towards the entrance, Gaara right behind me.

The two morons untangled themselves and ran after us.

"Now, stay close to me and don't talk to anyone." I said to them unemotionally with my arms crossed. Gaara was walking to my right, Naruto to my left and Kankuro to his left.

I walked into a Hot topic and picked out a Batman T-shirt, necklace and earings and payed for them before walking away.

"Why'd we go in there?" Kankuro asked.

"I wanted to go there, so I did. Got a problem with that?" I asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"N-No, ma'am..." Kankuro grumbled.

"Good ninja." I said walking into another store. I walked to the darker clothes section and looked at couple for Kankuro and Gaara before throwing them into their arms then over to the brighter (shudder) section for Naruto.

"Meh, I don't understand how you can wear all this...color. It's so bright it's sickening." I said and threw a darker green shirt at him. "Wear something dark for once."

"But then wont I be more like Sasuke?" He asked.

"Have you seen the dude? He wears white now. Man up and wear something darker."

"Whatever." He mumbled.

"Okay, now to he dressing rooms." I said as I walked to the men's changing room which was, thankfully, deserted from all life.

"Get you asses into the dressing rooms and put on something presentable." I said shoving them into seperate dressing rooms. The girls walked in with the other guys and did the same as me.

"C'mon! Naruto, Kankuro, Gaara! You guys ave been in there for over ten minutes!" I yelled.

"These shoes are annoying me!" Kankuro shouted.

"Then come out here so one of us can help you!" I said.

"Fine." He said as he walked out.

...Silence...

"Ohmigosh! Kate's face!" Arianna yelled. Hey, I'm sure my face was just as bad as hers. He. Looked. Hot.

He had on a light grey button down shirt over a white T-shirt, dark blue jeans and his untied black high-tops. He whiped the paint shuff from his face making him look normal with his messy brown hair falling down into his eyes.

"What? You like?" He asked us with smirk.

"Kate? Ray? Are you two drooling?" Tori asked.

"Kate like." Kate said stupidly.

"Real smooth, Kate." I said.

"W-Whatever!" She said turning a lovely shade of tomato red.

"C'm'ere." I said and he did as told. I pushed his sleves up to his elbows and unbuttoned his button down shirt. "Now you don't look _too much _like a nerd." I looked at him again. "Now, put your foot on my knee." I said and he did. Good ninja. I tied his shoe in less than two seconds and looked at him. "Next." I tied his shoe then pushed him away.

"Go change into your original clothes." I said with a smirk. "Oh, and you'll have to untie those on your own, too."

"C'mon, people! We wanna go to the beach! Get on some clothes and get out here!" Arianna yelled. She never was one for waiting...

Gaara walked out next in a dark blue button down plaid shirt, thankfully unbuttoned and pushed up to his for-arm, a black T-shirt that was tight, but not too tight, black jeans that went down to his dark grey high-tops. Daaaaaamn...

"Arianna, you have the curse now." Kate said with a smirk. "Why do you have it again, Ray? Don't you already have _Matt?_" She asked wth a snear, earning herself a glare.

"Shut up. Good job, Gaara. You acutally know how to tie a friggin'_ bow!_" I said loudly looking at Kanuro who had just walked out.

"Shut up!" He bellowed.

"Nevah, Mr. Kitteh!" I yelled in a weird voice, earning a strange look from Gaara and my sisters.

"So, it's good?" Gaara said to break the awkward silence.

"Yup, now go and change back." I said.

"Naruto!" Jade said. He grumbled as he walked out.

He had on a black jacket, a light green shirt and light blue jeans that went to his white high-tops. Cuuuuute!

"Jade, close your mouth." Arianna said.

"It's a curse!" Jade said.

"Woooow...something is seriously wrong with us..." Tori said.

"Yup, and you're gonna be the next victim." Kiba said. We all turned to him and Tor's eyes nearly popped out of her face. Kiba was wearing a grey T-shirt that was slightly tight, some dark jeans and some blue high-tops. What's up with us and high-tops?

"Tor~!" I said in a sing-song voice. "Stop drooling~!"

"I am not!" She shouted, slapping my arm.

"You're lucky you're my sister." I said with a glare.

"Shikamaru, come on. I wanna take a nap..." Zoey said in a longing voice. She does love her naps...

"Yeah, yeah. I'm comin', ya troublesome woman." Shikamaru said.

He had on a grey-ish green unbuttoned button down pushed up to his elbows with a deep blue shirt and some black jeans that reached his black Niki shoes. Finally! The high-top curse ends!...and I'm pretty sure the hot curse has struck again because Zoey almost had a heart attack...poor troublesome soul.

"My Lord. You girls are so perdictable." Kakashi said. Meh, he's an adult, we trust him... with his wordrobe.

"Sasuke! We're waiting on you, troublsome!" I said.

"My word." Zoey and Shikamaru muttered. Shikamaru walked back to his dressing room to change back to his ninja clothes.

"Whatever." Sasuke muttered as he walked out of the dressing room. Jade and I gawked.

He had on a white T-shirt under a black button down shirt pushed up to his elbows and a pair of light blue jeans and some -le gasp- black high-tops. WHY CURSE...S!?

"G-Good." Jade said. "Go change back."

"Dammit!" I said as I remembered something. "We forgot their swimming trunks!"

"Go and grab some in the right size and let's check out." Gaara said.

"Meh, shut up, troublesome, or I'll kill you. BELIEVE IT!" I yelled.

"That's my thing..." Gaara, Zoey, Shikamaru, Naruto and Arianna said.

"Shut up, troublesomes. Let's go, girls. Let's get us some clothes." I said with a smile that my sisters shared with me.

"'Kay!" They said.

~~Le Twenty Minutes Later~~

"How come you girls got to see us and we don't get to see you?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, that's unfair." Gaara said.

"BELIEVE IT!" Naruto shouted.

"Oh, fine. Come on girls." I said as I walked out hearing the girls do the same.

"...The Curse..." The boys said in unison while looking pale and wide-eyed.

I had on my Batman shirt, necklace and earings with a black and grey plaid unbuttoned button down shirt, black skinney jeans with new chains what went with my grey and black knee-high high-tops that had yellow laces.

Tori had on a light pink unbuttoned button-down with a red tank-top and white skinney jeans that met a pair of black ankle boots with an inch heel.

Jade had on a light blue shirt with he word 'RAWR' in green going over the chest and blue skinney jeans that met high-tops like mine, only hers were red and had blue laces.

Zoey had a grey crop top that showed one of her tan shoulders and a blue tank top with some grey skinney jeans and some blue and grey Osirius. (A/N: I forgot how to spell/say the brand's name.)

Kate had a purple shirt like Jade's only with a black 'RAWR' and some purple skinney jeans. She had on some boots that had spikes on the two inch heel.

Arianna had on a red unbuttoned button down with a white under shirt and red skinney jeans. Her blue high-tops were like mine but with red laces.

...What is it with button downs and high-tops?! Like, seriously!

"'Kay, now we go and buy this stuff." Jade said walkng back into the dressing room as the rest of us followed her lead and went into our own. Within seconds I was out of mine holding my clothes that I was buying and my wallet and phone in the other.

"How are you so fast?!" Kankuro shouted.

"If you've had a past like mine, you learn not to show too much skin for to long." I said with a glare in his direction.

"Oh. Sorry." He said and got a smack in the back of the head from all the boys, the hardest from Gaara.

"Yeah, whatever. Grab your stuff and let's head to the girls will be out in three... two... one." I said as the girls all walked out with their clothes at the same time.

"Let's go." I said and we headed to the register, after grabbing some swimming trunks for the boys.

We bought the clothes and made the boys put on the clothes they showed us before leaving.

~~Renay POV In Le Car~~

I put our bags(4) into Tori's Volvo, like the others did, and we were off to the beach!

I turned on the radio and cranked up the Lady Gaga song.

_"Some girls won't dance to the beat of the track._

_She won't walk away, but she won't look back._

_She looks good but her boyfriend says she's a mess,_

_She's a mess,_

_She's a mess,_

_Now the girl is stressed._

_She's a mess,_

_She's a mess,_

_She's a mess,_

_She's a mess._

_Baby loves to dance in the dark,_

_'Cuz when he's lookin' she falls apart._

_Baby loves to dance in the dark._

_Baby loves to dance in the dark,_

_'Cuz when he's lookin' she falls apart._

_Baby loves to dance, loves to dance in the dark._

_Run run her kiss is a vampire grin._

_The moon lights away while she's howlin' at him._

_She looks good but her boyfriend says she's a tramp,_

_She's a tramp,_

_She's a vamp,_

_But she still does her dance._

_She's a tramp,_

_She's a vamp,_

_But she still kills the dance._

_Baby loves to dance in the dark,_

_'Cuz when he's lookin' she falls apart._

_Baby loves to dance in the dark._

_Baby loves to dance in the dark,_

_'Cuz when he's lookin' she falls apart._

_Baby loves to dance, loves to in the dark._

_In the dark,_

_She loves to dance in the dark,_

_In the dark,_

_She loves, she loves to dance in the dark._

_Marilyn,_

_Judy,_

_Sylvia,_

_Tell 'em how you feel girls._

_Work your blonde_

_Benet Ramsey will haunt like Liberace._

_Find your freedom in the music,_

_Find your Jesus,_

_Find your Kubrick._

_You will never fall apart,_

_Diana you're still in our hearts._

_Never let you fall apart,_

_Together we'll dance in the dark._

_Baby loves to dance in the dark,_

_'Cuz when he's lookin' she falls apart._

_Baby loves to dance in the dark._

_Baby loves to dance in the dark,_

_'Cuz when he's lookin' she falls apart._

_Baby loves to dance, loves to dance in the dark."_ I sang softly, not enough for the boys screaming in the back to hear me, but apperantly enough for Gaara to hear. I assume that's why he's staring at me with wide eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"Your singing. I heard it this morning, but that was just a line or two. What you just did was...wow." He said with wide eyes.

"You heard that!?" I yelled, causing the boys in back to stop yelling to ask.

"Heard what?"

"Nothing." I said as I looked ahead and pulled into the beach. "We're here."

"THANK THE LORD!" The two in the back said as they fell out. Again.

"Idiots." I mumbled as I jumped over the side. "I don't know about you guys," I said walking towards the changing area."But I'm changing." I was already pulling my shirt off before the door closed behind me.

And, once again, I was out in seconds heading back to the car in my black two piece. I threw my clothes on my seat and grabbed my glasses, phone and towel and walked away from the car to set up my stuff, all the while with the guys staring at me with their jaws hitting the floor.

I sat my towel up and laid down on it with my eyes closed and my headphones in. I listened to some David Guetta for a while before I felt someone blocking my view.

"Hey, jerk, get out of my sun." I said opening my eyes. "M-Matt! What are you doing here!?" I shouted.

Dear Lord. I have three cute/hot _guy _ninjas with me and my boyfriend shows up. What could go wrong?

ANOTHER ONE! I am a true ninja... in writing ways cuz I'm as graceful as a rabbit on ice...


	5. Chapter 5

~~Renay POV~~

I looked behind me to see the girls a ways back we'll get to the mall in about an hour so I turned the radio on.

_"You put it down like New York City_  
_I never sleep!_  
_Wild like Los Angeles_  
_My fantasy!_  
_Hotter than Miami_  
_I feel the heat!_  
_Ohh, Miss International love_  
_Ohh, Miss International love!"_

"Meh, I hate Chris Brown." I said myself.

"Chris who?" Gaara asked.

"It's a singer. I personally hate the guy, but his songs are cool, I guess." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Um...okay?" Gaara said.

"Meh, this world is confusing, but you get used to it after a while." I said.

"It's not this world that's confusing." He started. "It's you."

Again with the flirting! When will it end?!

"Play something that doesn't make me want to throw myself out the car!" Kankuro shouted.

"Hey! I'm listening to Pitbull. He's my main man!...So shut up!" I yelled and swerved the car to make him slam into the blonde ninja to his left.

"WAAAAH! I'M SORRY! DON'T KILL ME!" Kankuro shouted.

"Meh, I'll _try _not to kill you..." I said smirking at them in the mirror. They had looks of horror on their faces. "Just kidding!" I said with a huge smile they sighed in relief and Gaara grumbled his complaint.

"I'm kidding because I won't try at all!" I said happily, Gaara smirked and the two in the back started to pray. Idiots.

_"Oh, oh, oh, come fill my glass up a little more  
We 'bout to get up, and burn this floor  
You know we getting hotter, and hotter  
Sexy and hotter, let's shut it down!" _Nicki Minaj sang through the speakers.

"Meh, I like Nicki and this song...Guess I'll keep it!" I said with a big smile. Gaara looked at me.

"Why are you talking to yourself?" He asked.

"I'm not talking to myself, I'm educating you guys in the mind of me." I said with a bright smile.

"Oh, well, that makes sense...I guess." He looked thoughtful.

"Hey, if you two are done planning your marriage, me and Naruto are wondering when we'll be ther-" Kankuro started before I sent him a glare.

"Keep your eyes on the-!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" I shouted as I swerved the car again.

"Yes, ma'am!" Naruto and Kankuro shouted.

"Good ninjas." I mumbled as Gaara just smirked at me.

"Don't smirk at me, Sand Man." I said glaring at him. "Or I'll kill you."

"That's my line..." He grumbled.

"Oh, shut up. We're here." I said as I pulled in to the parking lot and flew into an empty space. I unbuckled myself and hopped over the door and onto the ground with utmost grace, as did Gaara, while the other boys scrambled out and landed in a heap on the ground. Idiots.

"C'mon, let's go inside and get some clothes." I said walking towards the entrance, Gaara right behind me.

The two morons untangled themselves and ran after us.

"Now, stay close to me and don't talk to anyone." I said to them unemotionally with my arms crossed. Gaara was walking to my right, Naruto to my left and Kankuro to his left.

I walked into a Hot topic and picked out a Batman T-shirt, necklace and earings and payed for them before walking away.

"Why'd we go in there?" Kankuro asked.

"I wanted to go there, so I did. Got a problem with that?" I asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"N-No, ma'am..." Kankuro grumbled.

"Good ninja." I said walking into another store. I walked to the darker clothes section and looked at couple for Kankuro and Gaara before throwing them into their arms then over to the brighter (shudder) section for Naruto.

"Meh, I don't understand how you can wear all this...color. It's so bright it's sickening." I said and threw a darker green shirt at him. "Wear something dark for once."

"But then wont I be more like Sasuke?" He asked.

"Have you seen the dude? He wears white now. Man up and wear something darker."

"Whatever." He mumbled.

"Okay, now to he dressing rooms." I said as I walked to the men's changing room which was, thankfully, deserted from all life.

"Get you asses into the dressing rooms and put on something presentable." I said shoving them into seperate dressing rooms. The girls walked in with the other guys and did the same as me.

"C'mon! Naruto, Kankuro, Gaara! You guys ave been in there for over ten minutes!" I yelled.

"These shoes are annoying me!" Kankuro shouted.

"Then come out here so one of us can help you!" I said.

"Fine." He said as he walked out.

...Silence...

"Ohmigosh! Kate's face!" Arianna yelled. Hey, I'm sure my face was just as bad as hers. He. Looked. Hot.

He had on a light grey button down shirt over a white T-shirt, dark blue jeans and his untied black high-tops. He whiped the paint shuff from his face making him look normal with his messy brown hair falling down into his eyes.

"What? You like?" He asked us with smirk.

"Kate? Ray? Are you two drooling?" Tori asked.

"Kate like." Kate said stupidly.

"Real smooth, Kate." I said.

"W-Whatever!" She said turning a lovely shade of tomato red.

"C'm'ere." I said and he did as told. I pushed his sleves up to his elbows and unbuttoned his button down shirt. "Now you don't look _too much _like a nerd." I looked at him again. "Now, put your foot on my knee." I said and he did. Good ninja. I tied his shoe in less than two seconds and looked at him. "Next." I tied his shoe then pushed him away.

"Go change into your original clothes." I said with a smirk. "Oh, and you'll have to untie those on your own, too."

"C'mon, people! We wanna go to the beach! Get on some clothes and get out here!" Arianna yelled. She never was one for waiting...

Gaara walked out next in a dark blue button down plaid shirt, thankfully unbuttoned and pushed up to his for-arm, a black T-shirt that was tight, but not too tight, black jeans that went down to his dark grey high-tops. Daaaaaamn...

"Arianna, you have the curse now." Kate said with a smirk. "Why do you have it again, Ray? Don't you already have _Matt?_" She asked wth a snear, earning herself a glare.

"Shut up. Good job, Gaara. You acutally know how to tie a friggin'_ bow!_" I said loudly looking at Kanuro who had just walked out.

"Shut up!" He bellowed.

"Nevah, Mr. Kitteh!" I yelled in a weird voice, earning a strange look from Gaara and my sisters.

"So, it's good?" Gaara said to break the awkward silence.

"Yup, now go and change back." I said.

"Naruto!" Jade said. He grumbled as he walked out.

He had on a black jacket, a light green shirt and light blue jeans that went to his white high-tops. Cuuuuute!

"Jade, close your mouth." Arianna said.

"It's a curse!" Jade said.

"Woooow...something is seriously wrong with us..." Tori said.

"Yup, and you're gonna be the next victim." Kiba said. We all turned to him and Tor's eyes nearly popped out of her face. Kiba was wearing a grey T-shirt that was slightly tight, some dark jeans and some blue high-tops. What's up with us and high-tops?

"Tor~!" I said in a sing-song voice. "Stop drooling~!"

"I am not!" She shouted, slapping my arm.

"You're lucky you're my sister." I said with a glare.

"Shikamaru, come on. I wanna take a nap..." Zoey said in a longing voice. She does love her naps...

"Yeah, yeah. I'm comin', ya troublesome woman." Shikamaru said.

He had on a grey-ish green unbuttoned button down pushed up to his elbows with a deep blue shirt and some black jeans that reached his black Niki shoes. Finally! The high-top curse ends!...and I'm pretty sure the hot curse has struck again because Zoey almost had a heart attack...poor troublesome soul.

"My Lord. You girls are so perdictable." Kakashi said. Meh, he's an adult, we trust him... with his wordrobe.

"Sasuke! We're waiting on you, troublsome!" I said.

"My word." Zoey and Shikamaru muttered. Shikamaru walked back to his dressing room to change back to his ninja clothes.

"Whatever." Sasuke muttered as he walked out of the dressing room. Jade and I gawked.

He had on a white T-shirt under a black button down shirt pushed up to his elbows and a pair of light blue jeans and some -le gasp- black high-tops. WHY CURSE...S!?

"G-Good." Jade said. "Go change back."

"Dammit!" I said as I remembered something. "We forgot their swimming trunks!"

"Go and grab some in the right size and let's check out." Gaara said.

"Meh, shut up, troublesome, or I'll kill you. BELIEVE IT!" I yelled.

"That's my thing..." Gaara, Zoey, Shikamaru, Naruto and Arianna said.

"Shut up, troublesomes. Let's go, girls. Let's get us some clothes." I said with a smile that my sisters shared with me.

"'Kay!" They said.

~~Le Twenty Minutes Later~~

"How come you girls got to see us and we don't get to see you?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, that's unfair." Gaara said.

"BELIEVE IT!" Naruto shouted.

"Oh, fine. Come on girls." I said as I walked out hearing the girls do the same.

"...The Curse..." The boys said in unison while looking pale and wide-eyed.

I had on my Batman shirt, necklace and earings with a black and grey plaid unbuttoned button down shirt, black skinney jeans with new chains what went with my grey and black knee-high high-tops that had yellow laces.

Tori had on a light pink unbuttoned button-down with a red tank-top and white skinney jeans that met a pair of black ankle boots with an inch heel.

Jade had on a light blue shirt with he word 'RAWR' in green going over the chest and blue skinney jeans that met high-tops like mine, only hers were red and had blue laces.

Zoey had a grey crop top that showed one of her tan shoulders and a blue tank top with some grey skinney jeans and some blue and grey Osirius. (A/N: I forgot how to spell/say the brand's name.)

Kate had a purple shirt like Jade's only with a black 'RAWR' and some purple skinney jeans. She had on some boots that had spikes on the two inch heel.

Arianna had on a red unbuttoned button down with a white under shirt and red skinney jeans. Her blue high-tops were like mine but with red laces.

...What is it with button downs and high-tops?! Like, seriously!

"'Kay, now we go and buy this stuff." Jade said walkng back into the dressing room as the rest of us followed her lead and went into our own. Within seconds I was out of mine holding my clothes that I was buying and my wallet and phone in the other.

"How are you so fast?!" Kankuro shouted.

"If you've had a past like mine, you learn not to show too much skin for to long." I said with a glare in his direction.

"Oh. Sorry." He said and got a smack in the back of the head from all the boys, the hardest from Gaara.

"Yeah, whatever. Grab your stuff and let's head to the girls will be out in three... two... one." I said as the girls all walked out with their clothes at the same time.

"Let's go." I said and we headed to the register, after grabbing some swimming trunks for the boys.

We bought the clothes and made the boys put on the clothes they showed us before leaving.

~~Renay POV In Le Car~~

I put our bags(4) into Tori's Volvo, like the others did, and we were off to the beach!

I turned on the radio and cranked up the Lady Gaga song.

_"Some girls won't dance to the beat of the track._

_She won't walk away, but she won't look back._

_She looks good but her boyfriend says she's a mess,_

_She's a mess,_

_She's a mess,_

_Now the girl is stressed._

_She's a mess,_

_She's a mess,_

_She's a mess,_

_She's a mess._

_Baby loves to dance in the dark,_

_'Cuz when he's lookin' she falls apart._

_Baby loves to dance in the dark._

_Baby loves to dance in the dark,_

_'Cuz when he's lookin' she falls apart._

_Baby loves to dance, loves to dance in the dark._

_Run run her kiss is a vampire grin._

_The moon lights away while she's howlin' at him._

_She looks good but her boyfriend says she's a tramp,_

_She's a tramp,_

_She's a vamp,_

_But she still does her dance._

_She's a tramp,_

_She's a vamp,_

_But she still kills the dance._

_Baby loves to dance in the dark,_

_'Cuz when he's lookin' she falls apart._

_Baby loves to dance in the dark._

_Baby loves to dance in the dark,_

_'Cuz when he's lookin' she falls apart._

_Baby loves to dance, loves to in the dark._

_In the dark,_

_She loves to dance in the dark,_

_In the dark,_

_She loves, she loves to dance in the dark._

_Marilyn,_

_Judy,_

_Sylvia,_

_Tell 'em how you feel girls._

_Work your blonde_

_Benet Ramsey will haunt like Liberace._

_Find your freedom in the music,_

_Find your Jesus,_

_Find your Kubrick._

_You will never fall apart,_

_Diana you're still in our hearts._

_Never let you fall apart,_

_Together we'll dance in the dark._

_Baby loves to dance in the dark,_

_'Cuz when he's lookin' she falls apart._

_Baby loves to dance in the dark._

_Baby loves to dance in the dark,_

_'Cuz when he's lookin' she falls apart._

_Baby loves to dance, loves to dance in the dark."_ I sang softly, not enough for the boys screaming in the back to hear me, but apperantly enough for Gaara to hear. I assume that's why he's staring at me with wide eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"Your singing. I heard it this morning, but that was just a line or two. What you just did was...wow." He said with wide eyes.

"You heard that!?" I yelled, causing the boys in back to stop yelling to ask.

"Heard what?"

"Nothing." I said as I looked ahead and pulled into the beach. "We're here."

"THANK THE LORD!" The two in the back said as they fell out. Again.

"Idiots." I mumbled as I jumped over the side. "I don't know about you guys," I said walking towards the changing area."But I'm changing." I was already pulling my shirt off before the door closed behind me.

And, once again, I was out in seconds heading back to the car in my black two piece. I threw my clothes on my seat and grabbed my glasses, phone and towel and walked away from the car to set up my stuff, all the while with the guys staring at me with their jaws hitting the floor.

I sat my towel up and laid down on it with my eyes closed and my headphones in. I listened to some David Guetta for a while before I felt someone blocking my view.

"Hey, jerk, get out of my sun." I said opening my eyes. "M-Matt! What are you doing here!?" I shouted.

Dear Lord. I have three cute/hot _guy _ninjas with me and my boyfriend shows up. What could go wrong?

ANOTHER ONE! I am a true ninja... in writing ways cuz I'm as graceful as a rabbit on ice...


	6. Chapter 6

~~Arianna POV~~

I pulled up on my bike to see Ray gone and the boys staring in one direction with their eyes bulging out and mouths hanging open. I at least know which way she went. The boys saw me...as I was striping down right there. I never was one for waiting...

I was dressed down to my purple bikini and threw my clothes into Ray's seat while looking at the guys, who looked worse than before.

"Are you morons coming or what?" I asked.

"Y-Yeah. Uh, s-sure." Kankuro said while him and Naruto fell out the side of Ray's car.

"You do know that if you put even a finger print on Ray's car that she will kill you, right?" I asked.

"EH!?" They asked like idiots.

"My Lord, you people are stupid." I said walking towards where Ray was.

"M-Matt?! What are you doing here?!" Ray asked the tan blonde in front of her. That...son of a beatch!

"Joo...son of a beatch!" I yelled as I jumped in front of Ray and pointed at the 6.3 bag of shit called Matt.

"Joo...adorable beatch." He said lowly to me, so no one but me could hear. See?! He's a tool! He flirts with _all _of us! And Ray just turns around and marks it as a compliment! I hate jocks...

"What the hell are you doing here wrecking our beach day?! Let me tell you this so you can understand. YOU. IS. MATT. NO ONE. LIKE. MATT. MATT. IS. GOING. TO. DIE." I said to this neanderthal. "Now, run along and go bother some cheerleader about her pom poms and leave my sister alone. For good."

"'Fraid I can't do that. I love her too much." He said with a shit-eatting grin as he walked around me to sit by my sister.

"Who invited the jackass!?" Jade said.

"WHY!?" Zoey, and Kate yelled.

"YOU! GET AWAY! WE NO LIKE MATT!" Tori's voice yelled from behind me.

"I like Matt." Ray said quietly.

"NOBODY ASKED YOU!" My sister and I shouted at her. I'm suprised no one's called the cops yet...

I didn't even notice the Naruto people were here until now...Dammit, now we have to introduce them...

"Hey, Matt! C'mon! We're going to Alyssa's party! Is Ray coming?" Leo said as he came running over. Leo and I shared a look before we looked away. Yeah...We kinda dated earlier this year and now everything's awkward between us...yeah.

"You coming, Ray?" Matt asked her.

"Nah, I just got here and I kinda wanna stay." She said quietly, almost sounding scared.

"Okay, well, see ya Monday." He said giving her a kiss on her forehead before he left. We all watched him run to Leo's truck, Leo already in the driver's seat.

"Aaaaand...He's gone!" I said. "PARTY TIME, BITCHES!" I yelled as I ran for the ocean as Tori and Kate ditched their clothes and joined me.

"Come on in! The water's just fine!" We shouted. Oh, hey! The boys were in their trunks! Good for them!

Kankuro, Naruto and Kiba smiled at each other and raced to the water, Kiba winning. Man...the boys looked hot.

Gaara and Ray were talking and tanning on Ray's beach towel, Kakashi was reading over by them, and Shikamaru and Zoey were laying on a beach towel, sleeping. Aw, they're cuddling!...It's too cute. I don't like cute. I looked away before I could puke to see Sasuke and Jade walking to the water, like normal people.

"No! Bad people! None of us are normal! Be more...unnormal!" I shouted as I threw wet sand at them. I hit Sasuke and Jade's hair. They shared a look, smirk, and ran at me. "Oh, shit...I'M DEAD!"

I ran around screaming like crazy, or, well, like normal, "SAVE ME FROM THE GLARING COUPLE OF DOOM!"

I got hit with sand and knocked into Tori, who hit Kiba's chest, who bumped into Naruto, who fell on top of Kate, who knocked over Kankuro.

"Oh, it's on." We all grumbled before the sand and water went flying. Hee hee, just a normal day at the beach for the Adams Girls.

~~Renay POV~~

I watched the epic battle of sand saftly from my towel with Gaara. We were just talking about random stuff. My sisters, his sand, this sand, Kakashiand his weird obsession with Icha Icha, Sasuke and Jade, Zoey and Shikamaru, (who were currently cuddling a few feet away) Naruto and his weirdness and a bunch of other stuff.

"So, how come you never sing infront of people?" He asked.

"Meh, I already have to tell Naruto, not you, too! Damn, you people are so troublesome..." I grumbled.

"You don't have to tall me, I was just wandering." He said. "So why do you date that guy Matt?"

"I dunno, he's nice and stuff. I guess I like guys like that." I said as I looked at my iPod. Meh, I need music and I guess Lindsey Stirling is okay. She plays the violin, like me, and she also dances-while playing!

I put in one of my head phones and before i put in the other, Gaara took it. Lucky me, I didn't start the song yet. Hee hee, idiot.

"I'm not even playing anything, genious." I said to him bumping my shoulder with his.

"Well then play something, genious." He said with a smirk as he bumped my shoulder.

"Nah, I think I'll just go and swim. With my iPod locked." I said as I took out my earbud and locked my iPod up. I stood only to be pulled back down by Gaara, landing in his lap.

"C'mon, stay." He said as I got off his lap and back to my spot. My face redder than my or his hair, which is saying something since out hair is bright red. Not the natrual red, but a dyed red.

"Why don't we go and annoy the others? Like, pour water on the two love birds over there?" I said poiting atZoey and Shikamaru. He looked over at them and turned back to me with a smirk.

"Where's the bucket?" he asked.

I laughed and stood up, taking his hand as we walked away, unnoticed by anyone. We walked to Tori's Volvo and I broke into her car and took the dark blue bucket she has in the back. Why she has it, I'll never know.

Me and Gaara ran over to the ocean without being noticed, even though I tripped over Kakashi, who was reading with a faint blush and man-giggling.

"Creepy..." Gaara muttered.

"Disturbed." I said with a shudder.

We continued our journey to the water, away from the sand war still going on, and filled the bucket up with water. Gaara held onto it with both hands at the bottom and was struggled.

"Wow, you're a ninja and can't even hold a two-gallon bucket." I said.

"It's heavier than it looks." He strained. I sighed. Stupid ninja. I took the handle and lifted the bucket out of his struggling hands like it was nothing.

Well, to me, it was nothing. I have to pick up my struggling sisters when they fight with each other. By. My. Self.

"Wha-!?" He voiced his confusion.

"Hey, I have to deal with Tori on a sugar rush and Zoey without a nap every Monday-Friday an when they're cranky, they get mad. After a while, you get some awesome strength." I defended. That made him look at my sisters and turn back to me.

"Remind me to never let Tori have sugar and Zoey stay up." he said making me laugh. We were close to the snuggling couple so we became quiet and slowed our steps.

I held the top of the bucket and he held the bottom.

"One...Two..." I started. Everyone suddenly noticed us and started staring."...THREE!" We dumped the bucket and ran. Hearing my sister and Shikamaru wake up yelling and, once they saw our retreating figures, ran after us. But, thanks to their laziness, they chased us for two minutes before they gave up and went back.

"OH MY GAWD! THAT WAS HILARIOUS!" I yelled between laughs. Me and Gaara were handing onto each other to try to keep our balance. Yeah, apperently gravity had a different idea for us so we fell onto our backs next to each other.

"Yeah! Hahahah! Can't! Hahahaha! Breathe!" Gaara cackled.

"Le gasp! You show emotion!" I said.

"Yeah, and?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"You're the Panda! You never show emotion!" I said sitting up, Gaara doing the same.

"I show emotion...sometimes." He grumbled.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go back before they get freaked out." I said standing up and extending him my hand.

He took it and we began to walk beck to the others before I smiled and stopped, an idea worming its way into my mind.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Hey Gaara." I said. "Race ya!" I said already running to the others. It took him all of five seconds to realize what I just did and another three to follow me.

"Hey! You cheated!" He yelled. Hee hee, stupid ninja, who said I played fair?

I ran into the ocean where everyone, except Kakashi and a still running Gaara, was throwing sand at each other and splashing each other. I threw a handful of wet sand at Arianna's back and it hit her dead on. She turned to me with a glare and picked up some wet sand.

Lucky for me, Gaara had just walked up behind me, so I ducked and the sand hit him, in the face, instead. Everyone stopped what they were doing. Jade's sand fell out of her hand and landed in the water with a "plop!" Naruto, Kiba and Kankuro, being the idiots that they are, 'ooh'd at that. I just stood up and smirked.

"Wow, Panda, you can't handle a little sand?" I asked sarcastically.

Gaara just glowered at me then slowly bent to grab some sand.

"Oh, shit." I mumbled before I ran. "SOMEONE SAVE ME FROM THE PANDA OF DOOOOM!" I screamed as I ran around like a maniac, Gaara chasing me. Then the war was back in full swing. I ran around for fifteen minutes before Gaara Grabed my arm with his warm, pale hand and turned me around.

I looked at him with wide and scared eyes as he stood there with the wet sand in his free hand. He hesitated. Hee hee. Big. Mistake.

I grabbed some sand and dumped it on top of his head. He tried to wipe it away with the hand that wasn't on my wrist, but that only made it worse since it had sand in it. He let out a frustrated groan and let go of my wrist to wipe his hace off with his clean hand, making my wrist about ten degrees colder and I bolted.

I ran out of the watter and grabbed my phone, towel, iPod and keys before heading to my car. Hee hee, I could always tan in the back.

~~Gaara POV -le gasp!-~~

WHAT THE HELL!? WHAT IS WITH THESE CHICKS!? I HAVE SAND IN MUH EYES! IT BURRRRNS! IMMA KILL A BITCH! Well, not her, BUT IMMA KILL A BITCH!

~~Renay's POV~~

I was laying in the back of my convertable with the towel on the seats so they didn't get trashed, when an idiot decided to block my sun.

DA FAQ IS WIT PEOPLEZ AND GETTIN IN MUH WAYZ!? I opened my eyesto see a group of teens, all guys, obviously drunk, and obviously staring at me.

Oh. Dear. Lord...

"What's up, babydoll?!" One slured.

"You wanna come and party?!" Another asked as he leaned over the side of my car.

I don't like drunk people, especially men, so being the logical girl that I am.

I screamed.

~~Gaara's POV~~

I had just cleaned the sand out of my eyes when we all heard Renay scream.

"Ray!" Her sisters screamed as they ran out of the water, all of us following.

We ended up at her car just in time to see her and Kakashi knock out the last guys.

"What the hell?!" Arianna yelled as she ran over to Renay, who was coming out of her adrinaline filled state and falling apart. Everyone crowded around her as she sunk down and hugged her knees to her chest rocking back and forth slightly as she was mumbling incoherent words with a distance look on her face.

"Ray? What heppened?" Tori said as she reached out to touch her sister's shoulder but Ray just flinched back from her hand and scooted over away from them all, but closer to me.

"These boys were intoxicated." Kakashi said to Arianna.

Of course. Her father was a drunk and how he treated her made her not trust intoxicated men. It makes sense why she would panic.

"Ray?" I asked softly as the others talked about what to do amungst themselves. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah. T-Thanks." She stuttered. She was shaking like crazy. "C'mon, let's get you into something less revealing." I said as I stood up and extended a hand to her. She hesitantly put her warm hand in mine and we walked to Tori's Volvo and grabbed some clothes she had just bought and she walked to the dressing area. I waited outside for her and she was out in almost three seconds.

"Let's go." She said to me. I nodded and we walked back to the others, noting how she walked closer to me than normal.

"Where did you two go?!" Arianna yelled.

"I accompanied her while she went and got dressed." I said smoothly.

"Oh, well, tell us before you run off again, okay?" She asked.

"Of course." I said simply.

"Well, it's getting late. Let's get back to the house." Jade said, as everyone started to go to the cars, Tori snapped at us.

"_After_ you change into dry clothes!" She yelled.

Everyone ran to get dressed and a few fell over the other trying to get away from Tori as fast as possible. Me and Ray just sat in the car together while she played music on her iPod. I turned on the radio and it was something by this person...Robin Thicke? and it was a song called... Blurred Lines? I looked at the radio in question. What the hell is wrong with this world?!

I looked at Ray as she stared at me in horror.

"What?" I asked.

"Why must you play this blaspheme of song?!" She yelled.

"Turn it off. It's giving me a headache..." I sighed she thankfully changed the station and a woman's voice floated through the speakers.

_"I need your love_  
_I need your time_  
_When everything's wrong_  
_You make it right_  
_I feel so high_  
_I come alive_  
_I need to be free with you tonight_  
_I need your love_  
_I need your love_  
_I take a deep breath everytime I pass your door_  
_I know you're there but I can't see you anymore_  
_And that's the reason you're in the dark_  
_I've been a stranger ever since we fell apart_  
_And I feel so helpless here_  
_Watch my eyes are filled with fear_  
_Tell me do you feel the same_  
_Hold me in your arms again_  
_I need your love_  
_I need your time_  
_When everything's wrong_  
_You make it right_  
_I feel so high_  
_I come alive_  
_I need to be free with you tonight_  
_I need your love_  
_I need your love_  
_Now I'm dreaming, will ever find you now?_  
_I walk in circles but I'll never figure out_  
_What I mean to you, do I belong_  
_I try to fight this but I know I'm not that strong_  
_And I feel so helpless here_  
_Watch my eyes are filled with fear_  
_Tell me do you feel the same_  
_Hold me in your arms again_  
_I need your love_  
_I need your time_  
_When everything's wrong_  
_You make it right_  
_I feel so high_  
_I come alive_  
_I need to be free with you tonight_  
_I need your love_  
_I need your love_  
_All the years_  
_All the times_  
_You were never been to blame_  
_And now my eyes are open_  
_And now my heart is closing_  
_And all the tears_  
_All the lies_  
_All the waste_  
_I've been trying to make it change_  
_And now my eyes are open_  
_I need your love_  
_I need your time_  
_When everything's wrong_  
_You make it right_  
_I feel so high_  
_I come alive_  
_I need to be free"_

"Let's go!" Naruto and Kankuro shouted as they hopped into the back. I buckled up and so did Ray, the idiots in the back were looking at the other girls at the beach passing by.

"Idiots." Ray mumbled. She pulled out and sped away, the two in the back holding onto each other, again, as she floored the red convertable, again.

What is it about her that makes me...happy? Why did I feel more panic then normal whenshe screamed? Why do I want to protect her from anyone who could possibly harm her? Am I...? Am I falling for a girl I've known for nearly two days? Am I falling for Ray?

Woooow...I had a HUGE case of writer's block. I sat there staring at the screen for an hour like this;

O_O

Then I went and drank a BUNCH of Mountain Dew and BOOM! This happened! On the last few sentences I was all like 'Meh! I like this couple, Imma just add a lotta drama, a bit of jelousy, and s'more randomness and call it a day!' Man, I'm tired. Imma just go now...

Ja ne!


	7. Chapter 7

~~Renay POV~~

I pulled into the garage and took the key out of the ignition. Naruto and Kankuro were sitting in the back holding onto each other and screaming their lungs out. Even after two minutes of the car stoping it's movments. Idiots.

"STOP SCREAMING LIKE LITTLE GIRLS!" I yelled as I slapped the back of their heads.

"Ow..." They mumbled.

"Quit your whinning and get your asses inside." I said as we all got out of my beautiful convertable.

"Wow, she sure bounces back fast." Kankuro mumbled.

I snapped.

He was held two feet off the ground against the wall by his throat in seconds.

"What. Did. You. Say?" I ground out between gritted teeth. He just made a small choking sound as his hand tried to loosen my hold on his neck.

"N-N-Nothing..." He managed to get out.

"Thet's what I thought." I said as I dropped him to the ground. "If you need me, I'll be in my room." I said walking away.

"Oh." I stopped in the doorframe and turned back to see Kankuro on the ground, Naruto over by the car, and Gaara not far from Naruto. All looking at me with wide eyes. "A word of advise. Don't need me." And with that, I went inside.

~~Kankuro POV~~

She was gone and we listened to her stomp inside, up the stairs and her door slam behind her.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Naruto shouted at me.

"I just made a simple comment and she just..." I started looking at the door. Damn, she's scary.

"You said it." Naruto said.

"WHAT THE HELL!? ARE YOU READING MY MIND?!" I blanched.

"No...you said it out loud. Kinda like Kiba did this morning."

"Damn these curses!" I yelled.

"GET YOUR ASSES INSIDE!" Renay's horrifying voice bellowed. I think the house shook...

~~Gaara POV~~

I walked down the hall to my room while the other two stayed down in the living room. I was about to walk in when I heard some music start. I walked to the stairs and noticed an elevator (A/N: They learned how to work them at the mall.) behind them and walked in. It doesn't seem like many people used it much, but still functional. I pressed the button for the fourth floor and the doors shut and I was quickly stepping out of the elevator onto the fourth floor. I was in a small room with a dark mahogany desk in the corner, a couch to my right, a booth with a LOT of wires and electrical equiptment conecting to it on the outside. There were some things I've never seen before and a guitar.

Inside the booth with the guitar, was Ray. Singing. Playing the guitar. And being AWESOME.

_"She never slows down._  
_She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down_  
_She won't turn around_  
_The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down_

_[CHORUS]_

_So stand in the rain_  
_Stand your ground_  
_Stand up when it's all crashing down_  
_You stand through the pain_  
_You won't drown_  
_And one day, whats lost can be found_  
_You stand in the rain_

_She won't make a sound_  
_Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down_  
_She wants to be found_  
_The only way out is through everything she's running from wants to give up and lie down._

_[CHORUS]_  
_So stand in the rain_  
_Stand your ground_  
_Stand up when it's all crashing down_  
_You stand through the pain_  
_You won't drown_  
_And one day, whats lost can be found_  
_You stand in the rain_

_So stand in the rain_  
_Stand your ground_  
_Stand up when it's all crashing down_  
_Stand through the pain_  
_You won't drown_  
_And one day, whats lost can be found_

_[CHORUS]_  
_So stand in the rain_  
_Stand your ground_  
_Stand up when it's all crashing down_  
_You stand through the pain_  
_You won't drown_  
_And one day, whats lost can be found_  
_You stand in the rain"_

Wow...just...wow.

She opened her eyes and walked out of the booth and into the one with electronical equiptment.

"Ray?" I asked.

~~Renay's POV~~

"Ray?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah?" I asked in a chilled tone.

"How come you never sing in front of others?"

I turned to him. "Long story."

"I've got time." He said looking at me with those endless sea green eyes.

"Yeah, well, don't." I said as I turned back to my sound board. Man, I've got to finish this CD before mom gets home in a couple of weeks.

"Why not?" He asked.

"'Cause. I've got practice, another practice then I'm going to the gym to work out." And I have to get ready for tomorrow, I added silently in my head.

"Oh." I couldn't help but feel the slight twinge of guilt from the saddness in his voice. Slight twinge. "Okay, well, you can tell me later then."

"Yeah." I said without knowing what he had said.

He walked away and I was left alone again. Just like all those times in my past. I may have sisters and a mom, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm the loner of the group. I always sit a bit away from them at lunch. I sit in the very back in the corner farthest from every teacher, I almost never talk to them, no one's aloud into my room, I hide from them all, I don't like being...social. (A/N: To those of you who don't know, I go by Renay off of Wattpad. And Renay is how I act with my family.)

I finished tweaking the song and put it on a CD and pocketed it as I jumped down from the railing on the fourth floor and landed on my feet in a crouch. Right in front of the boys.

"Sup." I said with a head nod. They looked at me. "Whatever. Imma go to my secret place...well, one of them." I said walking out the back door with a sigh.

I jumped out into the warm air and walked over to the music building and put my CD in the pile of CDs I've made over time. I walked into the instrament room and grabbed my violin, yes I play violin. Yes, I dance when I do. And, yes, no one ever found out about the dancing.

I ran all the way to my secret river past the Adams' property and stood on the flat rock I usually do when I practice and started playing Song of the Caged Bird by Lindsey Stirling. I danced around for what seemed like an hour playing that song over and over. I love it. The music video reminds me of my time without my mother.

Sad but in the end happy and hopeful. I grabbed my phone from my back pocket and checked the time. 8:47 p.m. Damn. More like five hours. I ran back to my music building and put up the violin and played the piano for a while. Meh, ten minutes. They I ran back to the house and in the back door.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Everyone screached. I held up my hand in a 'one minute' gesture and caught my breath.

"I was practicing." I said simply as I walked past everyone and to my room. I quickly changed and went to the second floor where the gym and library are located. I spent half an hour in the gym before going back up to my room, took a shower and was sliding down the stairs before I was even sure where I was.

I walked into the kitchen ignoring the stares from everyone as I hummed the tune I was recently playing at the river. I twirled over to the frige and grabbed an apple before headding out the door and climbed onto the roof, without a care in the world. Tommorow would ba amazing. Hee hee. Poor unsespecting ninjas will be in for the night of their lives.

I am Renay! Ha! Betcha ddn't see THAT one, now did'ja?! Okay, for the people who don't know me on a first name basis, my name is Renay Zoey. Not my real name, but I still go by it. I don't care if you use it or not. I just got tired of almost writing Renay Zoey on EVERYTHING!

Ja ne!


	8. Chapter 8

~~Renay's POV~~

I ended up falling asleep on the roof just staring at the stars all night. It's October 20th! Yay me!

I jumped down from the roof and ran inside, nearly slamming into Arianna and some ninjas.

"What's up with you?" Naruto asked.

"Hee hee hee. Nothing. Just kinda happy." I said as I flew up the stairs. I ran into my room and took a quick shower and got dressed. I ended up wearing a dark green unbuttoned button down shirt, sleeves rolled up to my elbows, a black T-shirt, my black skinny jeans with some black two-inch wedges. I put on my mascara and eyeliner, making my blue-grey eyes pop, and applied my red lipstick to make my full lips stand out against my pale skin. I separated my super-straight-waist-length-bright-red hair to where it would fall over my right eye. I stepped back and smiled to myself in my huge mirror before grabbing my phone and bolting down the hall.

I reached the stairs and slid down as fast as I could and passed the others in the kitchen, who just stared at me as I passed Arianna. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked as I shifted from foot to foot.

"Did you seriously forget what day it is?" I asked her in a serious tone.

"Um...Isn't to day the..." She trailed off looking up at the ceiling as if the answer was written in big black letters up there.

"October twentieth. You know. The day of my birth." I said to her.

"Um..." She was still lost.

"UGH! MY BIRTHDAY, WOMAN! TODAY'S MY EIGHTEENTH BIRTHDAY!" I yelled in her face excitedly.

"Dammit! I forgot to tell them!" She said as she ran upstairs.

"I'M GOING TO THAT ONE PLACE!" I yelled up the stairs.

"BE BACK BY NINE!" She yelled back.

"No promises~!" I yelled as I entered the garage. I ran over to my red 2007 Honda CBR600RR Rariti and turned it on as I pulled out of the garage. I don't know where I'm going and I really dont care.

I want to night to be awesome.

~~ time skip 9 pm~~

I pulled back into the garage. Meh, that wasn't really fun, I just drove around like a moron and defying the laws of physics and gravity, nothing _too _extreme.

I walked into the house and noticed the ninjas in the living room doing...something. I walked up to the library and knew the girls were in there.

"C'mon, girls! Get dressed!" I yelled as I walked into the giant library.

"Why?" Zoey asked.

"Because," I stated simply. "This is gonna be the night of our lives."

I looked at them dead in the eye as I let this information slowly sink in, almost as slowly as the smiles that stretched across our faces.

~~Downstairs 10 minutes Third POV~~

The girls came sliding down the stairs laughing and giggling all the while, making the boys look up. Their jaws instantly hit the floor.

Renay was wearing a tight black dressed that went to mid-theigh and hugged her in the right places and some black pumps. She had on a pair of black hoop earings. The others had the same look but variation in the color. Tori; grey. Jade; blue. Arianna; red. Kate; purple. Zoey; light pink.

The boys just stared at them for ten minutes as the girls talked for a bit.

"Okay, let's go!" Renay shouted and the girls all walked to the garage.

"AND WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?" The boys shouted in unison.

"To party." Renay said as the girls got into the garage. "Kakashi, if they want to follow, make sure Gaara drives." She said as she closed the door.

The girls took the Volvo to an upscale club and got drunk within five minutes.

I have to go now...T^T I don't know when I'll be back and when I'll upload again, so, once again, everything's on hold. Man, and I was gettingto a good part too...

Love, hate, eat chocolate, vote, comment, fan, throw out a window, wash a duck, shampoo a squirrel, and bite a shoe.

Ja ne!


	9. Chapter 9

~~Renay POV~~

I looked over at the door and giggled. My sisters and I are holding onto each other and trying to keep our balance. This is what I think of our situation:

Us: We're gonna stay balanced!

Life: Hahahaha-no.

Us: Whaaa?- *fall*

Anyway... I'm giggling because I see Diego, the bouncer, is talking to our anime hotties and yelling at them for lying. HAA! THEIR FACES! SO! FUNNEH!

Hee hee hee...Imma go get a margarita... Wait...Da faq are mah bois doin' her'?

~~Gaara POV~~

I looked at the big Latino (A/N: No disrespect, my step-family is Latino so I thought I could use my uncle Carlos as the bouncer. :P) man in front of me, Carlos, and thought about using some old-school Taijutsu to whoop his ass, when the girls stumble out of the club.

"Carlos~! Gimme a hug, ya big ol teddy-bear~!" Renay said as she let go of her wobbly sisters and held out her arms to Carlos.

"Joo know better then to drink to much, chika." He said as he side-hugged her. She looked at him with big round eyes and kissed his cheek.

"Love ya, Uncle Carlos! Imma go in! Oh, and these unnatrualy hot people are with us!" She said as she walked into the bar again. Unnatrualy hot? Da hell?

"Cee, seniorita." Carlos said as he let us in.

"Tori? What's that?" Kiba asked, pointing to the ocher liquid in a glass of ice that she held in her hand.

"Scotch." She muttered before taing another sip.

"Linus! Gimme a, um, Budlight, I guess." Arianna said.

The man behind the counter, Marco, did as told.

"Thank you, Linus." She said as she downed the cold beverage.

"Gaara! You have to try this!" Renay shouted from the far end of the bar as she spunaround on the stool. She scooted a glass closer to me when I sat down beside her. I picked it up and looked at her. It was the same ocher liquid, Scotch, that Tori was drinking.

"Should I?" I asked her as I raised my non-existent eyebrows.

"Yup!" She chirped happily.

"I dunno." I said looking disdainfully at the drink. It seemed like this would get me into trouble if I did.

"Um...I'll do you one favor if you do." She said cutely. Dammit.

I shrugged.

"Deal." I then quickly drank it all down. The liquid burned into the backof my throat as I brought the glass back form my lips and placed it onto the table. That tasted gross but...I. Feel. AWESOME!

I looked at her and grinned. Hee hee. She's kinda hot right now...

I looked around. Arianna and Naruto were doing shots with Kiba and Tori, Sasuke, Jade, Kate and Kankuro are all grinding on the dancefloor, and Zoeyand Shikamaru are at a corner table passed out together. No one's looking, my plan is all clear.

I turned back to Renay. "Can I get that favor now?" I asked as I squeezed my hand tightly under the table trying to force the nerves down.

"Sure! Whatever you want, I'm up for it." She said. Hee hee. justas planed... I grinned evily for a moment before crashing my lips to hers. I am so dead tomorrow...

Wow...this is short...

Okay people! I am Ranay and my sister, NicolePrewitt, is Arianna. She's new to the whole fanfic thing and hasn't seen much Naruto, but please, out of the kindness of your heart, go and follow her. She is amazingly random, like me, almost as perverted as me, and is learning to become my level of sexy/ amazing/awesome/epic. Follow her and I might just include you in one of my fanfics~! :3D

Any way! Vote, comment, share, burn, throw out a window, bite a turtle, say hi to Mr. Fluffy (I know you know I know you know him. O_O)...(You know what I mean...) OH, and tell your friends for me!...because I have none to tell... T^T.

Love ya!

Ja ne!


	10. Chapter 10

~~Renay POV~~

I was kinda scared when Gaara kissed meh. But, eh, he's hot, I'm sexy. Our kids are gonna be friggin' shexy. (A/N: MY WORD! O.O) I tensed for a bit before closeing my eyes and wrapping my arms around his neck. He responded by slipping his arms to my waist.

"I WANNA KISS!" Kiba yelled drunknly from across the room, making me and Gaara jump apart. Only to see him kissy faces at Tori.

"Mutt." Gaara said grimly under his breath.

"I want a margarita! Pronto!" I yelled to the bartender, Pablo. Hee hee. I like Pablo, he's funneh.

"Here ya go, beautiful." Pablo said as he slid the drink in front of me with a flirty wink. I giggled and turned around in the stool before slipping off it and over to Kiba and the others.

"So, you wanna kiss, eh, Mutt?" I asked as I slipped into the seat beside him.

"YEAH! I WANNA KISS FRUM UR SISTR..." He slurred drunkly as he looked at me with poofy eyes. I giggled.

"Ur kinda funneh, Kibah." I said just as drunk. Hee hee. I kissed his cheek and stood up and quickly gulping down my drink before slamming it onto the table.

"Well, Imma go ad' dance wit sum randum dudes!" I yelled as I ran into the large crowd to the dance floor. This is gonna be some night...

~~Third person POV~~

Kiba was screaming at a sullen Tori to give him a kiss, while Naruto and Arianna were making out right there in plain sight. Jade was dancing very...suggestivly... with Sasuke while Kate and Kankuro were doing the same but a little more...direct. Zoey and Shikamaru are still sleeping and Renay is dancing with Pablo who had just finished his shift at the was passed out at the bar with his head in some drool/beer. Kakashi was somewhere having sexy time with a blonde chick and drinking loads of Vodka.

Well, isn't this just a respectful night on the town...

Meh, i've kinda lost intrest in writing Night Of our lives. So...Imma just leave it here for a few days...

Vote, Comment, burn a dollar, freeze a bra, say hi to Mr. Blue (I know you know I know you know him ...) (You know what I mean...)


	11. Chapter 11

~~Third Person POV~~

Renay weaved her way threw the close-knit crowd to the middle of the dance floor with Pablo. She stood there for a minute before she knew what song it was. 23 by Mike WILL Made- It ft. Miley Cyrus, Wiz Khalifa And Juicy J. She loved this song so she started dancing around trying to be sexy. Well, as sexy as you can be while being totally wasted.

She danced over to her two sisters and their partners, Jade and Kate with Sasuke and Kankuro. They were all dancing around like morons and laughing and holding onto each other for balance.

"Put on my J's to dance the whole night away,  
I'm naughty by nature like I'm hip-hop hooray,  
With my hands in the sky, I wave 'em from side to side,  
My feet on the floor I'm 'bout to turn up now" They all sang along with the song. While doing the the boys were doing a stupid dance, the girls were doing something along the lines of a seizure and twerking. It was hilarious because they were better at dancing than the other people in the bar, and most of them only had one drink.

Renay stopped dacing and told the others, "IMMA GO GET A DRINK!"

They responded with, "O'S-TAY!" and resumed their disturbing dancing.

Renay walked over to the bar where Jess was patting a slumped over Gaara on the back.

"Hey, Jess! I haven't seen you here in weeks, girl!" renay said as she slid into the stool next to the slightly snoring Gaara as if he was justsitting there like a normal person.

"Hey, Ray! Um, do you know this red-head? He's been like this since I started my shift.

"Yeah, I know 'im. Well, Imma go now. BYE!"


	12. Chapter 12

~~Renay's POV~~

I let my heavy eyes slowly flutter open and was thankful for my room being so dark. I shifted back into a presence of warmth next to me. It's most likely Josh, I thought as I closed my eyes again. My fox is an amazing pet. His fur is so soft and shinny. He's so adorable~!

I turned over and nuzzled my face into the warmth to see that it was Josh's soft fur... ON TOP OF A HUMAN'S _HEAD?!_

I opened my eyes to see Josh ontop of a shock of bright red. Gaara. Gaara?

...Mental Breakdown...

...Repairing Damage...

...

...

...Processing...

...

HOLY SHIZ! I'M SLEEPING WITH GAARA!?...AND JOSH!? WHAT. THE. HELL. _HAPPENED._ LAST. NIGHT!?

I started to hyperventelate before Gaara turned to his left, towards me, and wrapped his right arm around my waist, pulling me closer. He opened his eyes and stared straight into my grey-blue eyes.

"Gaara. Can you, ya know, let go of me?" I asked.

"Uh...y-yeah." He said with a slight blush before letting me go, but not shifting away. I didn't either.

"Muh head feels hurty. Oh, zee pain." He said as he grabbed his head. He knocked over my Josh.

...Silence...10 minute long silence...

Josh jumped onto my head suddenly causing me to yelp.

"Josh!" I squealed, Gaara groaning his disaproval of the sudden intrution of noise.

Josh jumped off of my head and onto the pillow space between me and Gaara. He walked around for a bit before curling up so adorably. His wide eyes shut and his breathing evened out. Ten seconds flat.

I stared at Josh for a while. He's so cute! I looked at Gaara and our eyes met. His eyes they're just... wow. It's like they never end or something.

I looked away quickly when I felt a blush coming on and looked around. "H-How did we end up like this...?" I asked him.

"I... have no idea." He told me asn looked around.

I looked around and saw...

Everyone.

Kate and Kankuro were in the corner cuddeling with Zoey and Shikamaru not far fro them. Naruto was passed out on my glass table with bottles of beer all around him. Arianna and Jade were cuddling with Sasuke, one on each side. Tori was laying ontop of Kiba, who was leaning his back on the giant Akamaru. Kakashi was curled up on my black couch with his thumb in his mouth...with his mask still on...-_-

Beer and random stuff was scattered all around my room...

"AW, HELL NAW!" I shouted as I woke everyone up. "CLEAN THIS UP! NOW!"

They all grumbled and shifted, no one getting up. Gaara started to get up, but I grabbed his shoulder. "Not you, Panda. You're fine." I said as I glared at everyone else.

He sighed and flopped down next to me, closing his eyes 's when I noticed something...

Most of the girls were in bras and pants or shirts and underwear and bost of the guys were just wearing boxers...

I was in my tanktop and shorts and Gaara was in his boxers. Sasuke was shirtless and wearing some dark jeans. Arianna and Jade were both in bras and shorts. Kankuro was fully dresed, but Kate had no top on. Tori was wearing her dress still and Kiba was shirtless. Naruto only had boxers on. Zoey and Shikamaru had each others clothes on. While Kakashi only had his mask and pants (thank God) on.

"HEY! WHY ARE MOST OF YOU HALF NAKED!?" I yelled. "AND KATE, PUT A BRA ON, OR SOMETHING!"

At this, Kate snuggled closer to Kankuro who, I swear, tried to cop a feel. So, being the over-protective big sister I am, I reached for a lamp and pulled it out of the wall, taking part of said wall out with it. I held it in the air and tried to get the perfect throw so it would hit Kankuro, and no one else, right where the sun don't shine.

I stayed quiet for about three minutes, which obviously made my sisters anxious, because after a minute, they all sprang up and looked around until they saw me glaring at a sleeping Kankuro with a lamp in my right hand about to throw it.

"NO!" They shouted at me and all jumped onto my bed. But I, being the epic ninja of sexyness, stood up on my bed and held my lamp higher.

"HE TRIED TO TOUCH YOU, KATE! IMMA KILL 'EM!" I yelled and the ninja's sprung up at the word 'kill.' They looked around frantically until their eyes landed on me struggling against my somewhat naked sisters and glaring at Kankuro. Kankuro nearly shit himself. I calmed down and let the lamp fall, holding my hands up in surrender. My sisters stopped moving and watched me.

I got off of my bed and headed to the bathroom, but before I entered, I stopped. I didn't even bother to look back when I spoke.

"One. Kankuro, if you touch my sister, I'll kill you and put you next to Bob and Rick. Two. Get the hell out of my room-after you clean it up. Three. Bug me, and you'll be outside for the rest of your life- no matter who you are." I took a step in and grabbed the door handle. "Oh, and Gaara?"

He looked at me scared out of his wits. "Those don't apply to you. Or Arianna, Akamaru or Naruto." And with that.

I closed the door.

~~~~~~~~Ninja's thoughts~~~~~

...Is she bipolar...?

~~~~~~~Sasuke POV~~~~~~~

I stared at the door in horror. WE HAVE TO CLEAN THIS SHIT UP!? DA HELL IS WRONG WITH HER!?

"Sasuke, she's hung over. Of course she's mad." Arianna said to me as she got off the bed.

"Damn curses." I grumbled as I walked around the room with the others cleaning. Excluding Arianna, Akamaru, Naruto and Gaara, of course. Lucky bastards.

"WE HEARD THAT!" They yelled at me. Akamaru barked at me.

"Good!" I yelled back at them. I then got hit in the head by a lamp. "Ow..."

"TAKE IT LIKE A DUCK!" Arianna yelled at me.

"Oh, the headache..."

~~~~Gaara POV~~~~

I watched with Naruto, Akamaru and Arianna as the others cleaned the room. We were sitting on the bed and laughing at their poor hurting forms as they trugged around and threw things into place or in the trash. The small fox, Josh, jumped onto my lap and layed down. I petted him absent mindedly and watched Kankuro trip over nothing and fall onto Kakashi, who hit his face on the ground.

Arianna looked at me and looked down at Josh, then back at me. Her expression showed complete shock and confusion.

"What?" I asked her.

"J-josh. H-he likes you. H-he only likes my sisters and I, b-but he only lets us pet him. H-he's mostly Renay's p-pet. He-he never likes strangers." She stuttered like crazy.

What the hell does that mean?

_MWUAHAHAHAHHAA!_

_You met Josh! He's a fox, a ninja fox. People who see him ask, 'what does the fox say?' and his reply? *silence*. . . . ._

_You know you love him . . . . and if you don't, me and Josh do . . . ._

_Sounded much less creeper in my mind_. . . .


End file.
